Yggdress, l'appel des astres et des bois
by Krayonmine42
Summary: A Gilnéas, une fille appartenant à une petite famille noble, vassale de l'ambitieux Lord Godfrey, est destinée par son père à suivre la voie guerrière et à servir ce grand seigneur... mais ses prédispositions l'enverraient plutôt sur la voie druidique. On choisira finalement pour elle... l'embarquant dans des événements qui la marqueront à vie. (OCs, monde et persos de Blizzard)
1. Sans prétention

_Une famille de nobles a toujours eu des obligations, alors on avait fini par se dire que la seule héritière de cette famille allait remplir le rôle de vassale du Lord Godfrey, comme la tradition l'imposait. Cependant, quand arrive un petit frère, pourquoi s'entêter ? Aaron Midoes est justement à l'image de son maître, entêté, et décide que sa fille sera une guerrière servant d'exemple à son frère. Comment aller contre ce destin ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sans prétention**

Prudence avait toujours porté un grand intérêt au travail en extérieur. Fille de petit Seigneur sur la côte gilnéenne, elle était habituée à mettre la main à la pâte puisque ce genre de petits seigneurs avait de fait peu de moyens pour entretenir les terres qu'on leur confiait… mais qu'il devait bien entretenir malgré tout, en particulier lorsqu'on dépendait d'un Lord aussi intransigeant que Lord Godfrey. Elle passait un grand nombre de ses matinées à aider aux écuries de son père, à prendre soin des chevaux et même à assister à des mises à bas en pleine nuit dès son plus jeune âge. La jeune enfant se réveillait d'ailleurs d'elle-même quand la mère était sur le point d'entreprendre le long et laborieux travail qui l'attendait. Ses étranges prédictions étaient si exactes que le palefrenier et le maître d'écurie en étaient venus à faire confiance aux intuitions de la fillette.

Comprenez qu'il est tout de même déroutant de voir une enfant à peine âgée de trois ans se lever en pleine nuit et se diriger droit vers le box d'une future maman. À la longue, cependant, on s'y habitue.

Les matinées étaient donc essentiellement consacrées aux bêtes. Les après-midis par contre, l'enfant préférait se promener dans le jardin du manoir et apprendre mille et une choses auprès du jardinier. Elle était une assistante curieuse et dévouée.

Comprenez qu'il peut être déroutant de voir l'héritière du seigneur des lieux vaquer à de telles occupations mais quand on était simple fille de vassal de la Cour de Gilnéas, il était nécessaire de ravaler son orgueil pour remplir ses obligations, quitte à s'adonner à des pratique que certains aristocrates qualifieraient de « campagnardes » puisqu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à prendre soin des terres qu'on leur avait confiées.

L'attitude de la petite Prudence allant dans ce sens, et même de manière plus prononcée que celle de ses prédécesseurs, ses parents l'encourageaient à continuer ainsi dans ses jeunes années : il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle prenait à l'avenir autant soin de leurs terres qu'elle le faisait dans le petit terrain familial, elle serait une jeune vassale irréprochable, irréprochable représentante de la petite noblesse gilnéenne.

C'est pourquoi ces années de simple liberté, où on ne nommait pas ses étonnantes facultés, où faire la fierté de son père était aussi simple que respirer, restaient un souvenir d'un bonheur devenu indescriptible… mais pur et innocent, hors de sa portée.

Au début, on se contenta de dire qu'elle était une enfant très sensible, mais très vite on remarqua qu'elle avait une certaine influence sur ce qui l'entourait, et plus ce qui l'entourait était proche d'un état naturel, plus cela était évident. Tout d'abord, il lui semblait impossible de se faire désobéir d'un des chiens de la maison. Elle n'avait même pas à hausser la voix. En grandissant, elle finit par ne plus avoir besoin de la parole pour se faire entendre. Ensuite, les plantes du potager n'étaient plus tombées malades depuis qu'on avait fêté ses trois ans. Enfin, sa mère l'avait surprise à parler aux arbres ou sembler écouter pendant des heures les murmures des branches et du vent. Les oiseaux venaient alors se percher sur ses épaules et picoraient ses cheveux de couleur auburn sans montrer la moindre frayeur. Certains s'endormaient même dans les plis de ses habits.

Ce dernier constat amena Hyacinthe Midoes, sa mère, à prendre contact avec un druide de la Moisson.

La petite Prudence avait d'ailleurs toujours apprécié la Fête de la Moisson, où des druides s'adonnaient à des prestations de leur magie tous les ans. Son appréciation tenait de l'émerveillement et approchait l'adoration, comme un jeune élève qui apprenait et buvait l'enseignement qui lui était donné et reconnaissait tout ce qui lui restait à apprendre.

Il existait un certain nombre de druides qui prenaient des élèves pour leur formation, mais Hyacinthe Midoes avait jeté son dévolu sur une personne bien particulière.

L'archidruidesse, titre donné par l'ordre des druides de la moisson de Gilnéas, regarda le manoir des Midoes avec un air qui en disait long sur son envie d'entrer dans cette habitation. Sourcils froncés, nez plissé, posture rigide, non vraiment, une force la tirait vers l'arrière.

Mercy Belladone retint un soupir, se composa un air plus neutre et tenta de chasser les pensées qui l'assaillaient.

Elle était bien placée pour savoir que le couple Midoes avait eu un petit garçon récemment puisque c'était elle-même qui avait arrangé le problème d'impuissance du Lord, due à sa vieillesse, et elle s'était également arrangé pour répondre à ses vœux afin que l'enfant soit un garçon. Bref, le couple avait un héritier et pouvait donc abandonner leur aînée aux mains des druides de Gilnéas. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord : Lord Midoes avait l'intention de placer sa fille chez les druides, faute de mieux, ayant lui-même un fils pour lui succéder en tant que guerrier.

I n'en était cependant rien. Seule la mère de famille l'avait contactée, en insistant bien pour qu'elle vienne un jour où le patriarche ne serait pas là.

Cela avait donc suffisamment éveillé sa curiosité pour qu'elle se déplace et écoute.

En d'autre circonstances, elle serait venue pour ne pas froisser des aristocrates, ces derniers pouvant se montrer particulièrement retors quand il étaient vexés… puis elle aurait refusé de prendre l'enfant en trouvant un prétexte quelconque.

Là, elle écouterait et aviserait. Mais elle avait peu d'espoir : elle s'était promis de ne plus prendre d'élèves.

Et Hyacithe Midoes le savait très bien.

Qu'elle lui demande malgré tout de venir, l'intriguait davantage encore car Hyacinthe Midoes faisait partie de ces personnes que l'archidruidesse qualifierait d'avisée.

Maîtresse Belladone se résigna donc et s'engagea dans l'allée, les yeux mi-clos, à l'écoute des murmures des alentours. Ce qu'elle entendit, la bouleversa.

La nature était si sereine.

Comme si un esprit y veillait scrupuleusement.

– Pourrais-je connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Lady Midoes ?

L'intéressée berçait d'une main le petit Josuah dans son landeau. Quand l'archidruidesse s'était assise en croisant les jambes, son bâton contre l'accoudoir, elle avait regardé d'un air absent son jeune fils.

– Prudence est assez… spéciale, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, je pensais sincèrement que l'arrivée de notre fils lui permettrait de suivre la voie qui est faite pour elle, mais je connais trop mon Aaron et les discours qu'il tient en disent long sur ses intentions : il ne renoncera pas à ce qu'elle suive une carrière de guerrière pour montrer l'exemple à Josuah. C'est terrible, il a une peur obsessive de la mort et est effrayé par la seule idée de partir sans que sa famille ne soit prête à assumer son rôle de vassale envers le Sir Godfrey. Il souhaitera donc que sa fille reçoive les connaissances de la famille, au même titre que son frère… mais je trouve que c'est du gâchis. Notre fille semble si… ailleurs… comme à l'écoute d'autre chose.

– Oui… et vu ce que vous m'avez décrit elle montre des dispositions à notre art, effectivement.

Belladone eut à son tour l'air pensive. Elle voyait clair dans le jeu de la Lady.

– Vous voudriez que je prenne Prudence sous mon aile, c'est cela ? Et de préférence en restant ici ? C'est pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un druide n'ayant pas déjà d'élèves. Vous semblez cependant sous-estimer l'entêtement de votre propre mari.

– Non, je vous rassure. Je ne le sous-estime pas. En fait…

L'archidruidesse releva les yeux vers la jeune femme quand cette dernière s'interrompit. Bien que le visage de la druidesse, jeune et fin, n'en laissa rien paraître, elle fut surprise de voir un regard décidé et d'une extrême fermeté la regarder.

– Je sais, Maîtresse Belladone, que vous ne prendriez avec vous aucun élève capable de vous décevoir. Mettez à l'épreuve ma fille, et si elle répond à vos attentes, emmenez-la, avec ma bénédiction.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui l'impressionna le plus : la résignation de la mère qui était prête à laisser sa fille de sept ans à partir ou bien… son absolue confiance dans les capacités de sa fille.

– Je vous préviens, on ne m'impressionne pas facilement.

Mais ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le jardin de la propriété en disait déjà long. Sa curiosité allait grandissante pour la jeune fille qu'on voulait qu'elle prenne comme pupille.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec mes lecteurs (même si je réponds par mp)._


	2. Au coeur de la jungle

_L'avenir de l'enfant gilnéen a finalement été choisi... et doit suivre sa formation dont elle s'acquitte avec ferveur, peut-être même avec inconscience si on en croit ce qu'elle ose faire au détriment de sa propre sécurité._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **A** **u cœur de la jungle**

Si Prudence se souvient de ses premières années de formation, il lui est plus difficile de se rappeler de la manière dont se sont déroulés les différents événements. Maîtresse Belladone n'est jamais rentrée dans les détails. Elle pensait que son père avait fini par apprendre ce qui se préparait et elle se rappelait de violentes disputes entre ses croyait même se souvenir de vagues séances élémentaires dans l'art guerrier que lui dispensait son père en personne.

Mais tout cela a vite été effacé par le voyage à travers la campagne, la forêt, la vie sauvage… elles agissaient avec Maîtresse Belladone comme si elles étions traquées. Maintenant, elle se dit que c'était sans doute le cas. À l'époque, cependant, elle prenait cela avec une certaine légèreté mêlé d'une inquiétude qui l'obligeait à être sur ses gardes, on le lui soufflait à l'oreille. Sa Maîtresse n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer, cette certitude l'habitait.

Elle avait fait très rapidement confiance à cet instinct que lui insufflait le vent et à sa Maîtresse qui lui apprenait tant de choses sur le chemin, en parlant très peu _._ Elles vivaient en étant très proches de la nature, peut-être en fuite, peut-être pas… mais dans une forme de vie qui ressemblera à toutes les autres années que Prudence vivrait.

La fuite, la débrouillardise, la survie...

En commençant par le cratère d'Un'Goro.

Une mince silhouette vêtue de cuir se glissa dans la pénombre du camp, aussi silencieuse qu'un assassin entraîné, épousant le relief et se fondant dans la pénombre de la jungle. Les sentinelles l'avaient sans doute repérée, mais elles ne semblaient pas s'en occuper outre mesure. Elle se hissa sur une amoncellement de caisses de ravitaillement pour se mettre à l'abri de la toile de camouflage à côté de laquelle les dinosaures passaient avec méfiance, surveillés par les chasseurs en veille.

Une nuit comme tant d'autres, l'expédition rassemblant de petites créatures au sein-même d'un danger constant et redoutable, sans âge.

Oui, un monde sans âge. C'était le but de leur expédition de fous-furieux chercheurs et archéologues, issus d'une alliance improbable de nains et d'humains rassemblés par Williden Marshal, cinq ans plus tôt.

Oui, cinq ans.

Treize ans de vie. Sept ans à Gilnéas dans un manoir d'une vie merveilleuse, sans aucun danger éventuel, en tout cas rien de réellement imminent… le départ, quelques mois à Forgefer, auprès de créatures petites et massives, incroyables et improbables, dont elle n'avait entendu parlé que dans les livres. Les nains. Puis un autre départ.

Maîtresse Belladone y avait entendu parlé d'un cratère où la vie était florissante, peut-être dans l'état de l'origine du monde, avait entendu parler d'une folle expédition qui s'y rendait pour l'étudier et n'avait pas décidé de passer à côté d'une telle chance parce qu'elle avait une enfant sur les bras. Cela se trouvait en Kalimdor, la légendaire terre dont serait issu l'art druidique, que beaucoup se contentaient de dire qu'elle n'était que ça : une légende. Mais les deux druidesses en fuite étaient en quête d'un abri et, comme des enfants perdus recherchant les bras de leurs parents, voulurent rencontrer l'origine du druidisme et, indépendamment à cela, leurs origines.

Loin de Gilnéas et des relations du Lord Midoes.

Ce serait également une remarquable formation, avait pensé Belladone. Une sacrée épreuve aussi, un bon moyen de voir si sa pupille était réellement aussi prometteuse que ce qu'elle avait pu le supposer jusqu'à présent.

Cinq ans à Un'Goro, dans le cratère de la vie. Une vie ancienne et dangereuse, qui voulait la mort des intrus qu'ils représentaient. Surtout que les intrus paraissaient bien faibles à côté des créatures de la jungle jurassique. L'expédition commençait d'ailleurs à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été quelque peu optimistes. C'était même un miracle qu'ils aient survécu aussi longtemps.

Au fond, il le devait beaucoup à Belladone. Elle avait élevé des barrières naturelles que les dinosaures évitaient instinctivement. Elle avait rapidement étudié les plantes des environs, aux effluves plus ou moins empoisonnées, en avait immunisé les membres de l'expédition avec l'aide du maître alchimiste et on avait évité une première décimation de l'expédition en se retranchant en catastrophe au milieu d'un champ desdites plantes qu'on avait appelées Fatadona.

Par mesure de sécurité, on avait parfait le camouflage du campement au creux des racines d'un des arbres millénaire de la zone, puis on avait essayé de rapporter ce qui était récupérable de l'ancien camp. Depuis, quatre années s'étaient déroulées sans autre accroc.

On mangeait beaucoup de viande de dinosaures.

Du mouvement entre les arbres attira l'attention de la silhouette solitaire. Raptor ? Non… trop gros. Diablosaure ? Probable… cela semblait se déplacer seul. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit la sentinelle qui se trouvait plus loin se tendre. Darel. Quinze ans. Lui aussi était un apprenti, un apprenti chasseur. Tous deux étaient un peu les enfants de tout le monde, ici, et ils avaient très vite sympathisé. L'amitié, dans un endroit comme celui-là, ça aide, et toute l'expédition était devenue une sorte de grande famille.

Même si, avec l'adolescence, leur relation ne tenait plus trop ni de l'amitié ni de la famille.

Darel était un excellent veilleur de nuit, le meilleur, malgré son jeune âge. Son familier était une chouette effraie de la forêt d'Elwynn, son « chez lui » comme il l'appelait dans les moments où ils se remémoraient leur vie passée. La double-vue qu'il partageait donc avec son familier était parfaite pour les veillées nocturnes.

C'était drôle, tout de même, d'être deux jeunes gens en peine d'amour l'un pour l'autre, de savoir l'attirance de l'autre pour soi, d'être coincés ici et de trouver le moyen d'aborder des sujets divers, variés, anodins et complexes sans jamais basculer dans la débauche au premier temps de répit. Sans doute parce qu'ils se rendaient bien compte que le fait que Darel apprenait à tirer à l'arc à Prudence et Prudence apprenant à Darel l'usage des simples et les premiers soins pourrait plus sûrement leur sauver la vie que de découvrir toutes les subtilités des relations amoureuses.

Nombre des chasseurs de leur expédition avaient perdu leur compagnon de chasse et avaient tenté de dompter des bêtes du cratère. Deux avait apprivoisé des pterreurdactyles, un autre avait même réussi à plier un raptor à sa volonté, on les avait félicités, mais aucun ne se risquerait face à un diablosaure. D'abord, c'était suicidaire, ensuite… cela mangeait trop, et ils avaient déjà bien besoin de se nourrir, eux, en priorité. Au final, beaucoup s'étaient plutôt orientés vers la pose de pièges et la survie plutôt que le dressage. Darel avait su préserver son familier d'origine, bien entendu, on faisait attention aux deux apprentis et ils étaient conscients d'être davantage protégés que les autres.

Pas de trop non plus cependnat… tout le monde voulait s'en sortir et ils avaient leur part du travail à accomplir.

Finalement le diablosaure, si cela en était vraiment un, disparut sans causer de problème au camp. Une nuit comme les autres, au sein du danger.

Étrangement, la personne qui s'était la mieux adaptée, c'était eux. Par leur jeunesse, ce quotidien était rapidement devenu leur vie, leur habitude. Pour elle, c'était plus encore. Le bain chaleureux et réconfortant dans lequel elle se sentait épanouie. Parfois cependant, durant son sommeil, elle se souvenait d'un passé plus suave, plus… … vide ? Plus vide de dinosaures, en tout cas. Il y avait des chevaux, des… chiens, une famille, une bâtisse en pierre, un grand luxe ! Du haut de ses treize ans, elle se réveillait alors doucement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar… mais cela la réveillait inexorablement. Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que ces souvenirs lui appartenaient mais semblaient pourtant être ceux d'une autre vie… d'une autre personne. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils parlaient de ces banalités, avec Darel. Pour se rappeler.

Alors elle s'échappait de sa paillasse et elle rejoignait son point d'observation nocturne, comme ce soir. Elle respirait l'air embaumé de la jungle cruelle, nocturne. Le jour et la nuit n'avaient pas le même goût, les mêmes sons. Le jour paraissait toujours plus exubérant de vie et donc… lourd, inquiétant, il y avait toujours cette fièvre intense et endormie par la chaleur étouffante. La nuit, paradoxalement, tout était plus calme, mais les dangers étaient bien là, tapis dans l'ombre. La fièvre était plus nuancée, plus douce, fraîche, comme en suspens, feutrée dans une obscurité où la vie semblait endormie.

Il était rare de voir un diablosaure sortir de son trou, par exemple.

C'était au milieu de ses sensations qu'elle éprouvait ce qui était devenue sa réalité face aux rêves de son manoir.

Venir ici, en pleine nuit, c'était comme pour se rappeler qu'elle n'aurait plus le droit à cette vie et pour savoir si ce constat… l'effrayait.

À chaque fois, elle éprouvait une certaine tristesse, elle se posait des questions sur sa famille, notamment sur son jeune frère qui devait avoir l'âge qu'elle avait en partant, ou pas loin… elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le connaître. Comment vivait-il la tyrannie de son père qui avait dû s'intensifier après son départ puisque Josuah représentait son dernier espoir d'honorer le nom des Midoes ? Père et mère se disputaient-ils toujours ? Finalement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimerait revenir à l'époque où elle était enfant, où on ne savait rien de ses dons, juste le temps d'un sommeil, d'un repos bien mérité et que c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle en rêvait occasionnellement.

Pourtant… jamais elle ne renoncerait à l'enseignement qu'on lui offrait et qui la comblait.

Même si cela signifiait vivre dans un cratère rempli d'une faune et d'une flore particulièrement hostiles au milieu d'un continent inconnu.

Finalement, sa respiration se calquait sur celui de la nuit jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'harmonise avec celui de ce coeur naturel qui battait tout autour d'elle et, encore une fois, elle eut l'impression d'effleurer une conscience propre à cet endroit, illuminée de bleu, de vert, de rouge et de jaune. Si loin des humains, de sa famille et de ses rêves de manoir, elle retrouvait sa raison d'être ici.

Sans s'expliquer ce que c'était au juste.

Le cratère de vie, comme on aimait parfois l'appeler, offrait bien des sujets d'études. Outre des os incommensurablement longs, gros et lourds, on pouvait y côtoyer des spécimens bien vivants de dinosaures avec de la chair, de la peau… et parfois encore quelque chose sur cette peau.

Comme les ravasaures peau-de-venin.

Bien sûr, Prudence ne s'attaquerait jamais à un diablosaure… en fait, à un ravasaure non plus : vivre ici… c'était connaître la jungle sauvage et primitive, cruelle et imprévisible et un ravasaure restait une ennemi de taille pour une jeunette de son âge. D'aucuns diraient même qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, en fait.

Mais ce ravasaure-peau-de-venin était seul. Blessé. C'était presque trop beau… non pas qu'elle se réjouisse de la souffrance d'un animal, ce serait indigne de sa fonction de druide, cependant cela allait parfaitement avec l'initiative qui avait germé dans son esprit à la minute où elle l'avait vu.

Non pas que ramasser des herbes sans tenir compte des recommandations de son maître ne soit pas important mais… elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Couverte de boue, derrière un épais feuillage et de tiges d'une Monstera deliciosa dont les feuilles dépassaient largement la taille commune, elle observait sa dangereuse cible. En plus de la boue, elle se tenait sous le vent et le prédateur ne l'avait donc pas sentie.

Il était temps de se lancer.

Dans un semi-murmure aux intonations chantantes, elle prononça une brève incantation... sa voix...

S'enfouissant profondément dans la terre.

Se baignant dans la terre meuble et noire.

S'éloignant en de multiples ramifications.

Surgissant soudain sur la cible sans attention.

Lien invisible avec la nature qui répondit à l'appel.

La proie est soudain prise entre racines et lianes.

Nouveau recours aux étranges arcanes

Et un silence cloue dans la gueule l'appel.

Le souffle court, la jeune fille s'approcha prudemment du ravasaure immobilisé et silencieux. Ce dernier, le regard furibond et méfiant ne la quittait pas des yeux. Peu appréciateur de la laisser l'approcher sans pouvoir bouger un muscle, que ce soit pour s'échapper comme pour séparer sa tête du reste de son corps d'un coup de mâchoire.

La jeune druidesse sortit un couteau à lame fine, semblable à un rasoir et s'attela à sa tâche. Elle commença à racler précautionneusement la peau de la créature en prenant bien garde à ne pas la blesser davantage et récupéra les sucs dans un flacon réservé aux usages alchimiques. Quand elle jugea qu'elle ne pouvait guère s'attarder davantage dans un lieu aussi dangereux et aux côtés d'un dinosaure qui perdait patience, elle referma son flacon, le fit disparaître dans son gilet en cuir mais s'attarda sur la blessure de l'animal avant de partir.

… Elle avait rempli un devoir alchimique, mais elle en avait un druidique.

Un éclair de désapprobation farouche illumina l'oeil du ravasaure lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa cuisse profondément entaillée par une griffe de grande taille. Les lianes qui le retenaient crissèrent sous les mouvements convulsifs du prédateur qui n'appréciait pas que ce qu'il considérait comme une proie s'approche de son point de faiblesse.

Son envie de la déchiqueter se fit plus présent encore.

Tellement présent qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur de sa patte, qu'il ressentait les lianes se desserrer. Sa proie frêle, couverte de boue, retroussa les coins de sa bouche, murmura quelque chose de très doux, mélodieux, qui le déstabilisa quelque peu et disparut derrière la végétation. Quand il fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, de sa gorge, il hurla de déception et de frustration en s'élança à sa suite. Il se sentait incroyablement libéré de ses contraintes… Un rapide coup d'oeil sur le côté lui fit réaliser que sa blessure avait disparu, son tendon était restauré et il ne boitait plus.

Il releva la tête, huma l'air….

Rien à faire, elle avait profité de son avance pour se réfugier dans un endroit sûr et il ne trouvait plus son odeur sous son camouflage olfactif. Même après un petit trot allègre, il ne put la trouver.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre courant de la semaine prochaine. Bonne fin d'année 2018 à tous !_


	3. Imprudente Prudence

_Notre héroïne doit faire face à ses maîtres suite à sa précédente prise de risque. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur le jeune chasseur humain Darel et l'impressionnant guerrier nain, Orge, pour l'épauler. Ses maîtres seront-ils dupes ? En tout cas, l'archidruidesse Belladone est toujours aussi difficile à cerner..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Imprudente** **Prudence**

Il ne sert à rien de dire que le cratère avait forgé le caractère de Prudence, fait son éducation. Il lui avait montré sa vanité, appris la modestie, fait sentir l'énergie du désespoir pour la première fois. Elle y avait vécu une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, il était donc légitime qu'une grand partie d'elle se soit construite là-bas.

C'est en son sein qu'elle y avait ses premières attaches… ses parents étaient devenus de lointains souvenirs, un brouillard apaisant qu'elle ne retrouvait que dans ses rêves. Ce n'était déjà plus sa réalité. Avec ces nouveaux liens, elle acquérait bien des connaissances qui lui sauveront bien des fois, plus tard.

Tout cela avait cependant un coût quand on le recevait dans un des lieux les plus primitifs du monde.

Elle se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour où il lui avait été demandé de fabriquer mon propre bâton… et de toute la fatalité et de la culpabilité qu'il en découlerait.

La corde de l'arc eut ce claquement si significatif, si satisfaisant, une promesse de toucher au but… ou d'un échec, avant d'être suivi de près par le sifflement de la flèche. Il y eut un bruit sec et sonore lorsqu'elle se ficha dans le bois du poteau à quelques mètres de là.

– Pas mal du tout ! Tu t'améliores.

Loin d'être parfait, cependant. Si elle avait touché la cible, deux mains séparait encore sa flèche du point qu'elle visait. Les mains caleuses de Darel se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle sentit sa respiration dans sa nuque, un frisson la parcourut en même temps qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Qui a dit que le maniement d'une arme de distance ne rapprochait pas ?

– Tu as toujours tendance à ne garder qu'un seul œil ouvert sur les deux au moment fatidique…

Évidemment toujours ce reproche, mais il était mérité. Un bruit de pas pressé et lourd interrompit leur intermède. La jeune fille se concentra pour décocher une autre flèche tandis que son professeur s'éloignait pour lui laisser la chance de corriger son erreur. Un nain à la barbe rousse apparut dans le coin de son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers l'atelier d'alchimie. Dourgour, le maître alchimiste, son maître en la matière. Il marmonna quelque chose en passant à son niveau sur le manque d'approfondissement que le suivi de plusieurs disciplines pouvait engendrer.

Elle souffla, tranquillisa sa respiration, stable, assura sa posture, garda bien ses deux yeux ouverts au moment de viser. Décocha. Un nouveau claquement, le souffle de la corde sur sa joue, le bout des doigts qui lui brûle, le sifflement, encore… Cette fois, elle n'était qu'à un doigt de sa cible.

Un applaudissement sourd se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Assis sur un morceau de bois à côté du stand d'alchimie, un autre nain suivait l'entraînement depuis ses débuts, l'oeil aguicheur et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-là était blond, bon enfant, amateur de bière, désolé de ne plus en avoir à disposition et absolument pas dupe du petit jeu des deux tourtereaux.

– Bien sûr, tu encourages ces pratiques, Orge.

– Rhô, détends-toi un peu. La petite a bien le droit d'élargir ses pratiques. Elle a l'aval de la vieille Belladone, laisse-la donc.

Il était toujours étrange d'entendre des nains traiter sa maîtresse de « vieille » sur un ton affectueux. Déjà parce que les nains avaient une plus grande espérance de vie, ensuite parce que Belladone paraissait avoir seulement la trentaine, et enfin… parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait en fait le double… minimum.

Le druidisme conservait.

Enfin, aussi parce que, même affectueux, le terme de « vieille » ne paraissait pas coller à l'image de marque d'une archidruidesse. Mais bon, c'était Orge.

Une tape sur le crâne de celui-ci de la part de son frère le ramena à ses manières.

– Toujours aussi irrespectueux.

– Toujours aussi vieux-jeu. Alors, cette potion au goût et aux propriétés de la bière, ça en est où ?

– A part de la bière, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait correspondre à cette description, tu veux bien me laisser travailler tranquillement ? Eh, la petiote, si je dois faire ton éducation d'alchimiste, va falloir que tu te rapproches.

L'intéressée rendit son arc à Darel en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse, ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et reprit son propre entraînement. Dourgour sortait ustensiles et récipients sans se départir de son marmonnement acerbe. Finalement, il s'arrêta dans ses gestes en remarquant une fiole pleine, et qui était vide hier. Le marmonnement cessa, tandis que son apprentie déroulait une nappe de cuir où diverses cuillères, pipettes, couteaux, scalpel tenaient place dans leurs encoches. Elle en était à monter la balance quand la voix rude du nain demanda brusquement :

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– T'sais pas lire ? C'est pourtant écrit dessus : venin de peau-de-venin.

– Ça va Orge, le jour où j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, j'te sonnerais. J'ai bien vu c'que c'était, mais d'où ça sort ?

Prudence équilibrait l'aiguille de la balance, Orge se caressait la barbe d'un air désinvolte.

– Bah c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher. Tu reconnais même plus l'écriture de ton cher frère ? Faut pas être trop intelligent, même pour un guerrier comme moi pour assommer un raptor et racler sa peau.

– Bien sûr. Et comment t'as su que j'avais besoin d'ça ?

– J'crois que ça risque de te surprendre, mais on a des connaissances en commun ici.

– Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, ben déguerpis d'là, j'ai pas ta fichue potion au goût de bière, et j'ai pas d'temps à y consacrer.

Le guerrier souffla un « dommage » avec un grand sourire et partit en prenant avec lui ses deux énormes marteaux à deux mains… qu'il portait à une seule. Prudence était contente de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

– Pas d'temps non plus à consacrer avec une petite écervelée qui prend des risques inconsidérés. Si j't'enseigne des choses, fillette, c'est pour qu't'en profites, pas qu't'ailles foutre en l'air ta vie en t'aventurant dans la jungle.

L'intéressée pria pour que son teint halé camoufle un peu le rouge de ses joues en feu… mais c'était sans doute peine perdue. Ce nain avait un peu trop de facilités à percer à jour ses défenses.

– Tsss… c'est pas Prudence qu'on aurait dû t'appeler, mais Tête de pioche. Allez, viens-là, Tête de pioche. On va pas gâcher ta prise de risque en r'gardant ce venin dans le blanc des yeux.

Elle se retint de regarder Darel pour y chercher un quelconque réconfort. Son seul indice qu'il avait suivi la discussion résidait dans l'espace silencieux un peu plus long entre deux flèches, puis dans l'arrêt de son entraînement pour la confection de nouveaux pièges, pour ne pas déranger les mesures délicates des deux alchimistes.

Le maître de Darel était mort, il apprenait à toutes les enseignes, maintenant.

– Étant donné que tu te sens capable de sortir sans mon autorisation de l'enceinte du camp, je pense prendre les devants avec ma demande suivante : tu es arrivée à un moment de ta formation où tu dois apprendre par toi-même. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que j'ai appris avant toi, tu en connais au moins la théorie. Pour la pratique, tu devras apprendre en pratiquant par toi-même.

Maîtresse Belladone ne marmonnait pas comme le Maître Doulgour, n'exprimait pas clairement sa déception ou son désappointement comme lui mais ne levait pas non plus le ton ou ne se fâchait. C'était plutôt une froideur dans la voix qui fut suffisante pour mettre Prudence mal-à-l'aise.

– Il te faut fabriquer ton propre bâton et tu devras donc t'aventurer dans Un'Goro pour trouver ton arbre-totem et accomplir les rites que tu dois rendre.

L'archidruidesse avait fixé son apprentie en cillant très peu, comme à son habitude. Bien sûr, Prudence avait essayé de se justifier, d'expliquer qu'elle se sentait… bien, que les conditions étaient réunies ce jour-là, que – vraiment ! – il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'elle avait grandi ici, qu'elle en connaissait les dangers, qu'il s'agissait d'un raptor solitaire, qu'elle n'était pas sortie expressément pour ça, mais qu'il était là et qu'elle en avait profité, qu'il était blessé… affaibli… qu'elle avait revu ses différents sorts.

Les sarments, les sorts de soin, le silence…

Sa Maîtresse n'avait pas daigné la complimenter sur ses exploits sans préciser qu'elle l'avait prise pour disciple parce qu'il lui semblait qu'en plus de ses capacités, elle savait faire preuve de discernement et donc agir selon son environnement.

Il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un compliment entier et sincère ou s'il y avait une pointe de reproche derrière.

Toujours était-il que Prudence avait été surprise par cette décision de lui faire faire son bâton maintenant, après cet épisode que d'aucun qualifierait « d'imprudent ».

Lui permettre de sortir alors qu'il s'agissait justement de quelque chose qu'on lui reprochait lui semblait pour le moins … étrange. Mais très typique de la maîtresse Belladone.

– Bien sûr, tu n'iras pas seule. En temps normal les jeunes druides s'en vont chercher l'arbre dont ils ont besoin dans un sanctuaire, protégé et où les seuls dangers sont des animaux en lien avec les esprits druidiques et qu'ils savent calmer. Pour nous, le cratère en soit est un sanctuaire en lui-même, cela ne fait aucun doute d'après mes dernières observations sur le terrain. Même si j'ignore encore qui a érigé cet endroit… à quoi il sert… et pour qui. Cela fera notre affaire. Les dangers sont parc ontre incommensurablement plus élevé que l'a moyenne… donc nous agirons avec précaution.

Prudence se garda bien de l'interrompre. Elle se sentait encore en sursis… étrangement. Alors même que le ton n'avait pas été élevé. L'archidruidesse la regarda encore de ses yeux gris perle, froids, puis son regard sembla s'adoucir.

– Disons… le Maître guerrier Orge, le Maître chasseur Keliwi et l'apprenti chasseur Darel ? Cette sortie sera ainsi formatrice pour vous deux.

Il y eut un silence, puis Prudence approuva.

– Ah et… pas de distraction. Vous êtes assez sages pour vous en priver dans le camp, je ne veux rien pendant ton rite du bois.

La jeune fille rougit sauvagement.


	4. Titanesque

_Prudence a eu l'autorisation de sa maîtresse pour créer son bâton druidique ! Il s'agit d'un moment de consécration et elle décide d'en faire un à l'image de son enfance d'Un'Goro. Elle va donc chercher des éléments dans la jungle primordiale sans savoir que c'est jouer avec des forces qui la dépassent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Titanesque**

Tout se présentait bien, pourtant… Elle était persuadée à ce moment-là que malgré ses erreurs, sa maîtresse lui avait laissé une chance de se racheter et elle comptait tout faire pour façonner le meilleur bâton qui soit. Elle comptait y mettre toute son énergie pour la rendre fière… elle et tous ceux du camp.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce sentiment qu'elle croyais pur et innocent serait à l'origine de bien des malheurs.

Leur groupe avançait par étape dans la jungle. Il pleuvait au-dessus de la canopée. L'eau ruisselait pas rideaux à certains endroits, à d'autres, la végétation était trop dense pour permettre à la pluie d'atteindre le sol. Le tout emprisonnait la chaleur au niveau du sol et la rendait plus étouffante que d'habitude. Les insectes étaient de sortie, les dinosaures eux-mêmes étaient comme assommés, plus lents. Parfait pour une sortie d'un groupe limité comme le leur.

Maître nain Killiwi n'était peut-être pas le maître de Darel, mais il supervisait une grande partie de son enseignement depuis le décès de son mentor. La composition de leur équipe n'était donc pas étonnante.

– Il va y en avoir pour longtemps encore ?

Maître Killiwi. Pour un chasseur, il avait une patience envers les autres arts qui était limitée. Un bruit de claque sur du cuir, sourde mais sèche se fit entendre.

– T'as entendu la p'tite ? Silence.

– Commence par te taire.

– C'est la meilleure celle-là.

Ça, c'était Orge tentant de ramener un peu d'ordre en plein rite du bois…

Prudence soupira, ferma les yeux, et rechercha le lien qu'elle avait perdu avec l'arbre qu'elle s'était choisi. Il était immense, couvert de lianes, de mousse, l'écorce dure, le tronc droit et fier mais, comme tous les arbres, son coeur était plus tendre. Celui-là avait la chair sombre, légèrement pourpre, elle l'avait su alors que c'était du vert et que du vert qui couvrait son écorce. Elle y avait vu un signe, ses cheveux ayant les reflets violets auburn de son père. Elle trouverait ici son arbre protecteur, ce qu'aurait dû être son père : fier, planté fermement dans le sol, indéracinable. À l'inverse, là, en acceptant de voyager avec elle sous la forme d'un bâton, il montrerait une soif de voyage, d'exploration…

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin ? Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Plus de connaissances, un plus grand esprit, un plus grand horizon.

Elle posa la main sur la terre grasse, elle sembla s'y enfoncer comme dans du beurre, surnaturellement. Elle était acceptée. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle commença à murmurer l'incantation en y allant de ses petites intonations, de son chant personnel. Du mouvement dans la terre… une veine qui palpite, une racine, elle sentit son écorce rugueuse qui s'épaissit, poussa contre sa paume, encore… encore… encore…

Au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme se relevait, au fur et à mesure, la racine suivait sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle la dépasse, dépasse sa tête… atteigne une taille adulte, comme si le bâton prévoyait déjà son usage futur. La jeune druidesse ouvrit les yeux.

Son bois sortait du sol, un appendice de la racine qui s'arracha de terre lorsqu'elle écarta sa main de son sommet. Elle le prit de son autre main et le soupesa. Il lui semblait lourd, mais c'était supportable, épais aussi mais à demi souple, incroyablement tordu. L'écorce sous ses doigts faisait des torsades son axe n'était pas droit.

Elle avait néanmoins réussi, et, comme le prévoyait tous les écrits sur les druides qui trouvaient leur arbre-totem… et faisait le rite du bois, un lien inexplicable se créa entre elle et son bâton, plus fort que si elle s'était contentée d'en acquérir un déjà existant.

Derrière elle, les quelques témoins de la scène montraient différentes marques de stupéfaction : grands yeux, bouche entrouverte ou béante, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour le voir, elle n'en avait pas terminé.

Elle s'accroupit à nouveau et commença sa prière de remerciement, écarta la terre du sol près de la racine comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture et y enfouit de la viande séchée et un mélange d'herbes qui compenserait l'énergie qu'avait dépensé l'arbre pour lui offrir une partie de lui-même. Quand elle eut fini, la terre se referma d'elle-même.

La jeune femme s'octroya un petit moment encore à se recueillir devant le géant végétal puis glissa un regard sur le bâton sombre qui l'attendait le long de sa cuisse. Il était magnifique.

– Bon, c'pas tout ça, mais va falloir rentrer fillette, le temps se calme, les bêtes vont sortir.

Sur le chemin, Darel lui souffla : « C'est bizarre, tu as vu ? Ton bâton a la forme d'un grand arc. »

Prudence passa la plus grande partie des journées suivantes à améliorer son bâton, au camp. Quelque part, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas là le véritable but de sa Maîtresse pour la garder à l'oeil. Comme la jeune femme ne le vivait cependant pas comme une punition et qu'elle savait l'archidruidesse assez intelligente pour le savoir à l'avance, elle doutait fortement qu'elle l'ait envisagé ainsi.

Mais juste l'avoir à l'oeil… oui, sans doute. L'observer, l'évaluer, plus certainement encore.

Certains druides liaient leurs bâtons à des ossements, certains os représentant la force, d'autre l'esprit, d'autres les souvenirs, d'autres la douleur, d'autres le courage, autant de canalisateurs qu'il était possible d'imaginer, avec les bonnes combinaisons. On pouvait renforcer ses liens avec différents accessoires. On pouvait greffer un autre bois à son bâton. Cette pratique répugnait Prudence car c'était reconnaître que son bois d'origine était imparfait. Mais on pouvait aussi faire ramper du lierre, plante très appréciée par le cercle car symbole de l'éternel retour, du cycle de la mort et des renaissances, un message fort des druides qui s'appliquait à faire croître, pour mieux nourrir la terre ensuite puis mieux faire croître, encore et toujours. Le lierre était également un symbole de la vitalité et de la fertilité, bien que ces traits-là ne lui importaient pas dans l'immédiat, ils pouvaient s'avérer important dans son office, à l'avenir.

Elle prit donc une branche de lierre séchée sur le tapis qu'avait déroulé sa maîtresse. D'un mot, elle la raviva et la guida le long du bois de son arbre. Le lierre s'ancra dans la magie de son bâton et, de par sa nature de plante rampante potentiellement parasite, renforça le lien entre le bâton et sa détentrice, avant de se figer.

Ses feuilles bougeaient comme si elles étaient animées d'une vie propre à elles, ou propre au bâton, ou propre à sa détentrice.

Touches finales.

Elle y avait bien réfléchi et elle avait appris les runes de l'ancien nain en plus du nain moderne en compagnie de ceux présents au camp et de l'elfique en compagnie de sa maîtresse qui semblait être un puit de sciences linguistiques. À force d'être baignée dans plusieurs langues, les nouvelles semblaient plus faciles à apprendre, lui avait-on dit. C'était donc une bonne chose qu'elle s'entraîne même si elle faisait encore des erreurs.

Pour son bâton, pas question de faire d'erreurs. La jeune druidesse rejoignit Doulgour – sans aucun doute le meilleur en runes naines dans tout le camp puisqu'il avait déchiffré un grand nombre de pierres dans l'espoir de tomber sur d'anciens écrits de puissantes potions oubliées.

Elle lui demanda conseil pour les mots « façonner », « lier », « harmonie », « guérir », « renaître », « monde ». Quand il lui eut bien tracé les runes, elle s'entraîna pour les recopier avant de les graver dans le bois, là où le lierre ne le couvrait pas déjà, en suivant les lignes des torsades. Les runes se mettaient à luire, non pas de sève, mais d'une magie qui croissait à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme avançait dans son travail.

C'était déjà un bon résultat, mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait mettre des plumes…

Quatre plumes… une jaune, une verte, une rouge, et une bleue.

Comme les cristaux présents à Un'Goro, pour renforcer le lien avec cette terre dont le bois était issu.

Oh, et… pourquoi pas carrément sertir les plumes de ces cristaux avant de le placer en plumeau sur le haut de son œuvre ? Elle était certaine de pouvoir convaincre le groupe de recherche de lui passer quelques petites gemmes… ce serait encore mieux.

L'idée lui était venue comme une illumination. Maintenant, elle était certaine qu'elle devait absolument le faire, sans quoi son bâton ne serait pas complet. Le sommet de son oeuvre, son point culminant, devait servir de bouchon, c'était là que l'on concentrait les ingrédients les plus chargés en magie. Les plumes représentaient l'esprit aérien, puissant et volage, les pierres, quelles qu'elles soient puisqu'on faisait encore des recherches les concernant, faisait sans l'ombre d'un doute partie de la terre et serviraient d'ancres, de canalisateur, enverrait l'énergie dans le bâton et répandrait les sorts alentours jusqu'à son autre embout, dans la terre.

Ce serait parfait.

Quand on l'eut entendu parler de son projet, les chercheurs de cristaux d'Un'Goro ne se firent pas bien prier : c'était une autre façon de voir si ces cristaux avaient un quelconque pouvoir, un quelconque secret.

Ils seraient servis.

Prudence avait récupéré ses pierres, quatre pierres, taillées par le joaillier du camp, Bjorn. Ce personnage également affecté aux recherches sur les cristaux et leurs pouvoirs n'avait jamais joué un grand rôle auprès de la jeune femme mais en entendant son projet, il insista pour participer à la mise en place des plumes serties de leur pierre sur son baton.

Ils optèrent pour mettre en valeur le chiffre trois, chiffre d'importance pour les druides. Nombre de leurs signes avait trois branches, et on disait que chaque arbre avait en fait trois racines principales pour se maintenir. Rouge, bleu et jaune. Au centre, le vert, car le vert était la couleur même de leur art, de la plupart de leurs sorts, de leur essence, et que, même si aucun humain ne l'avait atteint, on disait qu'il existait un pays accessible aux druides, appelé le rêve d'émeraude.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espérait pouvoir accéder à ce monde des rêves, inaccessible aux humains, grâce au pouvoir de ce bâton.

Ils firent donc une couronne de petites plumes vertes à la gemme viride, puis en-dessous piquèrent le bois avec la plume rouge, la plume bleue et la plume jaune et formèrent ainsi les sommets d'un triangle. Quand elles entrèrent en contact avec le bâton, les plumes semblèrent se pourvoir de racines et s'ancrer dans le bois sombre tandis que Prudence commençait l'incantation d'harmonisation des différents éléments qui devaient achever le bâton. Une douce énergie coula entre ses doigts et courut dans son œuvre, unifiant l'ensemble et créant un nouvel écho à sa volonté. Les gemmes luisirent étrangement.

Tout ce dont elle se souvint ensuite, c'est d'une vague d'énergie qui la traversa en la vidant de ses forces, mais sans lui faire plus de mal… ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la clôture, du joaillier, des plantes derrière lesquelles le camp se cachait. Elle eut à peine le temps de ressentir de l'horreur que déjà des membres de l'expédition affluaient pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Prudence n'avait plus la moindre énergie. Dans la méthode d'inspection légèrement paniquée qui s'ensuivit, on finit par la voir, par s'approcher d'elle… elle eut le plus grand mal à articuler quoi que ce soit. En fait, on ne l'aurait pas écoutée, car des hurlements se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la végétation. Ils n'étaient plus en sécurité, la vague d'énergie et le bruit avaient intéressé des dinosaures. Il y avait une brèche, le camp n'était pas préparé, certains chasseurs étaient partis pour faire le plein de vivres, on manquait d'effectif, de défense. C'était le pire moment pour une attaque.

Maîtresse Belladone arriva vivement, prête à guérir les plantes qui étaient leur barrière naturelle mais les premiers prédateurs pénétraient déjà dans le camp. Il parut évident qu'elle devait avant tout s'occuper de soigner les défenseurs, maintenant.

Et Prudence n'avait plus la moindre force, manquait de s'écrouler, se suspendait à son bâton.

On la maintint comme on put.

– Tu as entendu ? Il faut fuir ! On suit le détachement vers les grottes, allez, viens.

C'était Darel, il la tenait par les épaules, entamant une marche rapide mais les pieds de Prudence semblaient pris dans le sol. Liés à la terre d'Un'Goro, comme un cristal.

– Qu'est-ce que ? Luce ?

Son surnom murmuré avec tant de prévenance ne changea rien. Une lumière d'un bleu électrique l'entourait. Loin d'être aléatoire comme la foudre, elle dessinait des formes géométriques, des… lettres, tournaient lentement, s'assemblaient, s'accéléraient et tandis qu'elle explosait, elle disparut.

Tout fut blanc.

Darel regarda l'endroit où la jeune humaine se trouvait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne restait rien d'elle. Il fallut l'arrivée d'un raptor pour le sortir de son état de choc. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide quand, n'ayant pas encore encoché sa flèche, le dinosaure était déjà sur lui. La tête du reptile passa par dessus lui. Il crut d'abord que l'animal avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre – ou qu'il ne savait vraiment pas vise – mais il vit que le reste du corps était… détaché de la tête. Entre eux se tenait Orge, ses marteaux dans ses deux grandes paluches.

– Rêvasse pas, file ! Prends ton familier avec toi, j'te couvre.

Le rapide regard que le guerrier lança à l'emplacement où se tenait Prudence fit savoir à Darel qu'il avait tout vu, mais ne se donnait pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça. Le plus important était de survivre.

Le jeune homme siffla son familier qui arriva en un hululement, volant au-devant de son maître en éclaireur, attaquant les yeux des dinosaures pendant que les flèches volaient en travers des poitrails, des gorges, des articulations des jambes.

Il fallait survivre, jusqu'aux grottes.

Son corps était lourd, de plomb.

Elle sentait son bâton palpiter entre ses doigts, sa joue était au contact avec quelque chose de froid, comme de la pierre… pas un rocher aux arrêtes irrégulières comme dans le cratère, mais une surface taillées, travaillée… comme une dalle. C'est ça, tout son corps se trouvait sur un sol dallé de pierres. Ce simple constat la réveilla tout-à-fait. Ce ne pouvait pas être en Un'Goro, il n'y avait rien de semblable dans la jungle millénaire… pas la moindre trace de civilisation à part d'étranges pylônes de pierre aux quatre coins du cratère et dont on étudiait encore le rôle et l'origine.

Elle se trouvait dans un hall immense, pourvu d'arches et d'arcades, de piliers de pierres et d'alcôves, une pièce circulaire où d'étranges leviers de la taille d'un homme se dressaient au sol, Tout semblait taillé pour une espèce bien plus grande que l'humanité, et elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer de quel genre… puisqu'une immense statue de femme, aux traits de marbre, sublime, à la longue chevelure de pierre se mut soudain comme si la roche qui la composait était de chair.

L'insecte qu'était Prudence à ses côtés se mit à trembler. Un simple pas et elle se retrouvait sous son pieds. Mais la géante semblait l'avoir vue, ou l'attendre, elle baissa ses yeux blancs, sans iris, vers elle, et une voix grave et claire, rocailleuse et tranchante, qui reflétait tout son gigantisme, se cogna contre les murs et s'y répercuta en écho.

– Bienvenue à la terrasse du Façonneur, humaine. Je me nomme Nablya et j'habite le cratère depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il semblerait que tu aies invoqué un pouvoir que toi et tes semblables ne soupçonniez pas. Oui, je le sais, je vous observe depuis votre arrivée. Cette terrasse a ce rôle d'observer, d'expérimenter les nouvelles essences de vie, de la créer, et ce, depuis le temps des titans. Tel est le rôle qui m'incombe. Mais je voudrais savoir…

Un incroyable vent, tourna autour de l'humaine qui se figea encore davantage tandis que l'apparition rapprochait son visage d'elle…

C'est à peine si elle faisait la taille de sa joue.

– A quoi vous attendiez-vous en sertissant des cristaux inconnus mais manifestement surchargés d'énergie sur un bâton magique ?

Toute l'incompréhension ironique de la géante perçait dans sa voix, toute l'absurdité de leur acte suintait dans chacun de ses mots. Cela donna le courage à Prudence de prendre la parole, l'animosité de la géante réveillait en elle le danger qu'encouraient les siens à cause de sa bêtise.

– Laissez-moi y retourner… s'il vous plaît ! Les dinosaures ont attaqué notre campement… je… dois les aider, c'est de ma faute.

Il était dérangeant de parler à une statue de pierre douée de vie, de parole et qui ne cillait pas.

– Je crains malheureusement que ce soit un peu tard et puis… je viens de te dire petite humaine que nous expérimentions ici. Un peu comme vos petites recherches mortelles. Voir qui l'emportera entre l'expédition et les raptors, voir quelles sont les faiblesses de chacun, c'est mon travail. Non… non...si tu es ici c'est justement parce que tu as su créer quelque chose d'intéressant.

La main d'ivoire passa au-dessus du bâton. Celui-ci sembla répondre à un ordre muet et se souleva pour venir flotter négligemment au-dessus de la paume pierreuse.

– « Façonner », « lier », « harmonie », « guérir », « renaître », « monde ». J'ai compris la raison de chacun de ses mots parce qu'ils entrent en écho avec la raison même de ce lieu. A croire que grandir ici t'a donné un certain lien avec le cratère et la terrasse, sans que tu en soupçonnes l'existence. Un lien plus profond que le simple lieu où tu as grandi. Tu t'es forgée ici, comme l'une des créatures qui y naissent selon la volonté du Façonneur.

Le vent l'assaillit à nouveau quand la géante se redressa avec majesté et domina complètement de son ombre l'insignifiante humaine qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de son pied.

– Ton œuvre est novatrice. Le Façonneur ne peut laisser partir une telle idée, même si elle est née dans l'esprit d'une jeune mortelle. Elle reste cependant incroyablement imparfaite.

Le poing d'albâtre se referma d'un coup sec sur le bâton. Ce fut comme si le coup avait estomaqué l'humaine elle-même. Prudence hurla intérieurement : ce travail avait détruit leur camp, sans doute détruisait-il des vies en ce moment-même ! Elle sentait des fourmis dans ses jambes, ses bras, tout son corps hurlait pour retourner auprès d'eux. Pourtant la statue ne semblait pas se formaliser des vies mortelles ni de ce travail, comme si ce qui se passait ici était au-dessus de ça. Une vague appréhension gagnait la jeune druidesse, en se demandant si, finalement, les fourmis qu'elle sentait dans son corps n'étaient pas le signe instinctif qu'il fallait fuir.

Pourtant « quelque chose se passait ici qui était au-dessus de ça ».

Elle se rendit compte que son interlocutrice la jaugeait, puis son poing sembla briller de l'intérieur. Il fallut un moment à Prudence pour se rendre compte qu'elle-même brillait d'une lueur chaude.

– Nous allons te faire cadeau de ce bâton… nous allons y mêler de la magie titanesque pour que les gemmes aient leur réel pourvoir, tu verras par toi-même. Mais ce don… ne sera pas gratuit. Il te faut comprendre que tu as fait preuve de vanité et d'insouciance : tu apprendras de ta leçon comme tous les autres mortels avant toi.

La lumière se fit plus forte, la jeune femme eut du mal à la regarder en face, sans pour autant pouvoir en détourner les yeux. Cela lui brûla la rétine, puis elle eut l'impression que son coeur lui était arraché… non… qu'il y avait un crochet qui s'y plantait. Elle entendit une palpitation et sut qu'il s'agissait de son bâton qui lui répondait. Elle le vit, ainsi que le lien entre eux… puis la lumière entra dans ses yeux pour de bon.

– Puisses-tu voir maintenant la réalité des choses et ne plus agir en aveugle.


	5. Vanité

_Le passage de notre héroïne à la terrasse du Façonneur a eu des conséquences désastreuses. Prudence se rendra malheureusement compte qu'elle est très loin d'en avoir cerné tous les aboutissants et atteindra ce moment de bascule où on peut tomber pour ne plus jamais se relever._

* * *

 **Chapitre** **5** **: Vanité**

Ses yeux étaient fermés, éblouis, elle ne se souvint pas comment elle s'était retrouvée avec son bâton dans les mains. Elle sentait une énergie en émaner et couler dans ses veines, lui redonnant les forces qui lui avaient manqué jusque-là. L'afflux de puissance qu'elle sentait au bout de ses doigts était indescriptible et pourtant en parfait écho avec elle-même. C'était… galvanisant. Elle sentait toujours les dalles froides sous elle. Finalement, une léger courant électrique sembla la parcourir et elle reconnut le phénomène qui avait précédé le moment de sa téléportation.

Puis toutes ses sensations s'éteignirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la chaleur étouffante de la jungle.

Prudence se frotta les yeux pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître les lieux, cilla, ne vit rien. Ce devait être une grotte, peut-être celle où se trouvaient les autres ? Si la géante l'avait envoyée ici, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, finalement ? Un regain d'espoir l'anima. Le bras gauche devant elle, l'autre utilisant son bâton pour juger du terrain, elle s'avança lentement.

Elle ne devait pas être loin d'une entrée, les effluves de la jungle était encore bien présents, elle finirait donc par voir de la lumière. Après quelques rochers évités, il n'en fut rien. S'était-elle trompée de sens ? Bon, inutile de perdre plus de temps, elle allait lancer un sort. C'était un sort de guérison et elle ne voulait pas gâcher son énergie mais… au moins il ferait apparaître des lucioles, le temps de se repérer. Elle tendit à nouveau la main, sentit son bâton augmenter son pouvoir, et quand elle eut canalisé ce qui lui semblait nécessaire pour invoquer un sort durable qui l'entourerait, elle le lança.

Elle vit les lucioles apparaître faiblement, comme enfermées dans une obscurité dense, puis disparaître.

Incompréhensible. Elle était certaine que le sort devait durer plus longtemps. Il n'avait rien révéler, tout était resté noir… pire, elle sentait toujours l'effet du sort de guérison sur elle… comme s'il était actif, que les lucioles étaient là, mais qu'elle ne voyait rien.

Elle ne voyait rien.

Un hurlement caractéristique se fit entendre, le sol tremblait.

Un diablosaure. Cette créature était beaucoup trop grande pour séjourner dans une grotte. Elle n'était donc pas... dans une grotte. Elle était dehors. Avec des lucioles lui tournant autour. Une cible bien visible. Dehors. Dans la jungle. Avec un Diablosaure à ses trousses, et elle, aveugle.

« Puisses-tu voir maintenant la réalité des choses et ne plus agir en aveugle. » avait-elle dit. Pensait-elle que la rendre aveugle l'aiderait à mieux voir, sérieusement ?

Elle ne put empêcher des sueurs froides l'assaillirent ainsi qu'un profond sentiment de panique. Son bâton avait beau être exceptionnel, il était inutile.

– Luce !

Son surnom. Une voix humaine. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers son origine, elle ne vit rien.

– Fuis, ne reste pas là !

Elle vit par contre de l'énergie s'amasser devant elle et filer au-dessus de sa tête. Atteindre quelque chose. Les pas lourds semblèrent piétiner, le diablosaure hurla de douleur. Une main ferme se referma sur son bras et la fit sursauter.

– Suis-moi.

Elle trébucha à moitié, s'aidant maladroitement de son bâton pour avancer sans tomber. Il y avait des creux, des racines, des mottes. Sa démarche était complètement chaotique, mais moins que son esprit. Sa gorge était complètement nouée, empêchant son estomac, qui s'était déjà retourné plusieurs, fois de remonter. Ce fut un déchirement d'articuler la sentence, ce fut à peine un murmure…

– Je suis devenue aveugle… aveugle.

La main se resserra doucement. Son sauveur lui prit le bras et l'accompagna plus fermement à travers la jungle. Il passèrent un petit ruisseau qui les éclaboussa. Elle était incapable de savoir qui remercier… il abattait les ennemis avec une grande aisance, mais elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître et toute son attention était de toute façon concentrée sur la course, la fuite, rester debout. Elle avait mal aux articulations à force de les malmener dans tous les sens pour garder l'équilibre.

Finalement l'homme lui mit la main sur une paroi rocheuse.

– Entre là-dedans, suis la paroi, c'est tout droit. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je reste ici pour éloigner les derniers éventuels poursuivants. Vas-y, Prudence.

– Non… non, je refuse. I-il y a eu… c-certains sont morts n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en veux pas d'autres. Venez vous aussi.

La voix de l'homme était plus âgé qu'elle, malgré l'empressement qu'elle y entendait elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

– Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne seras en sécurité qu'une fois là-dedans, et nous serons tous tranquilles qu'à ce moment-là. Alors vas-y, du travail t'attend. Des blessées t'attendent. Je sais que tu voudras te rappeler plus tard que tu auras pu sauver les rescapés, alors file !

Ces derniers mots attaquèrent vivement la jeune femme. Ils étaient d'une incroyable justesse. Elle suivit donc ses conseils, mais avant de partir lâcha :

– Je vous interdis de mourir.

Il y eut un léger rire derrière elle :

– Je ne compte pas mourir ici.

Lorsqu'elle fut reconnue par les sentinelles, plus loin, elle put sentir leur sincère soulagement, jusqu'au plus profond de leur voix, puis l'horreur quand ils se rendirent compte de sa cécité. Malheureusement, on ne la ménagea pas… on lui avait dit très justement qu'il y avait des blessés. Doulgour avait stabilisé les cas les plus graves avec des potions qu'il avait emporté in extremis, mais le stock était vide à présent.

Elle avait disparu depuis un jour entier.

Elle s'attela à la tâche et soigna tout ceux qu'on lui présentait. Quand elle entamait son chant d'incantation, elle sentait palpiter son bâton et, en posant la main sur le blessé, elle sentait toutes les cassures, toutes les plaies, elle les voyait comme des lumières vides et avides… impossible à décrire, elle put soigner avec une aisance déconcertante. Elle s'appliqua à ne rien laisser au hasard, s'épuisa à son labeur… mais après plusieurs heures, elle put dire qu'elle avait achevé son œuvre.

On la conduisit dans un coin de la grotte, douillet, avec un tas de couvertures. Elle voulut s'endormir mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle avait compris beaucoup trop de choses durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Sa « vanité » comme l'avait appelée Nablya, son nouveau fardeau en compensation du bâton qu'on lui avait offert mais qui, pour l'instant s'avérait aussi ordinaire qu'un bâton druidique… certes, un bâton bien fait, mais… ordinaire tout de même.

Une masse fit entendre ses pas lourds et se dirigea vers elle, s'assit en poussant un soupir qui ressemblait à un grognement. Doulgour.

– Orge s'en sortira grâce à toi. Merci p'tite.

L'intéressée secoua la tête comme pour refuser ses remerciements. Un silence s'installa.

– Maîtresse Belladone est morte, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon… elle l'aurait déjà soigné et… elle ne faisait pas partie des blessés. E-Et… Darel ? Il est en mission ? Et...

Elle pensa au joaillier… mais sonné comme il l'avait été, il avait dû faire une proie facile. Le premier raptor venu avait dû en faire son repas. Et il ne faisait pas partie des blessés. Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui tint lieu de réponse. Elle avait vu juste. Aucun d'eux n'était vivant… pas même Darel. Le nain sembla s'ébrouer, comme pour chasser des larmes. Prudence, elle, ne se retenait pas.

– On ne les a pas vus tomber, pour la plupart, et quand ils tombaient, on ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était de la folie… c'est comme si quelqu'un avait lâché ces raptors sur nous.

Prudence savait qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité et que ce quelqu'un, ce devait être Nablya.

– Quand ce sera plus calme, on essaiera de retrouver leurs corps mais… tu sais les bêtes qu'il y a dehors. A mon avis…

– Il ne reste plus grand-chose d'eux.

Doulgour renifla avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'amertume. L'humaine resserra ses couvertures autour d'elle comme pour chercher un semblant de réconfort.

– C'est de ma faute, dit-elle en calmant un sanglot pour qu'on puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Une paire de bras vigoureuse la plaqua violemment contre une épaisse toison tressée. Force, vigueur, Doulgour fit cependant preuve d'une incroyable douceur.

– T'as une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, ma belle, j'veux pas t'mentir. Mais ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Le principe même de cette expédition, c'était d'faire des recherches ici. Maître Folden, le joaillier, il était tout content d'avoir un sujet d'expérience… avant ton bâton, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi d'autre qui fasse exploser la barrière. Ça nous pendait au nez. Il était autant responsable que toi… peut-être plus. Après tout, il était censé s'y connaître. Et franch'ment, on a vu trop gros pour cette expédition, on était pas assez préparé. Y'a enfin les autres qui s'disent qu'on ferait bien d'rentrer. Alors… bien sûr qu'tu dois t'sentir responsable, mais t'es pas non plus à la tête de l'expédition ou des recherches et t'avais l'aval d'un chercheur. Quelque part, tu pouvais pas y échapper. Tiens, c'est pas dans le druidisme qu'on dit que la mort fait partie d'un cycle ?

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment, secouée de hoquets, puis hocha la tête alors qu'elle était peu à même d'accepter la mort des autres, cycle ou non.

– Alors voilà ma belle… j'sais qu'tu penseras à eux à chaque fois que tu sauveras des vies. Perso, j'trouve ça moche, c'est comme si tu t'achetais une conscience, mais j'sais qu'tu le f'ras. Et puis un jour, tu comprendras. Ça prendra juste du temps donc… donne-toi ce temps, d'accord ? Promets-moi d'te donner du temps.

Elle prit le temps, donc, de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Finalement, elle rendit son étreinte au nain.

– Mmh..m-moui.

Une des grandes paluches du nain caressa son dos comme pour aider les larmes à s'évacuer. Il était un peu maladroit dans sa manière de la bercer, mais elle finit tout de même par s'endormir.

Bien sûr elle avait déjà vu des morts. C'était même l'extrémité dans laquelle la vue des premiers hommes et nains tombés en Un'Goro l'avait plongée qui l'avait amenée à élargir ses connaissances, à dévorer les sciences linguistiques de Doulgour et à s'abreuver des pratiques d'un art étranger au sien, pour renforcer le sien, trouver son propre style, l'éprouver. Ces morts ne devaient pas être inutiles, ne l'avaient pas été, avaient servi de leçon. Darel et Belladone en faisaient partie.

Darel et elle avait tant appris… tant grandi, tant partagé.

Pas assez.

Belladone était la plus puissante druidesse qu'elle connaissait, elle était même archidruidesse, sa sagesse était immense, dosée entre le savoir et l'expérience.

Pas assez.

Elle avait encouragé l'oeil neuf avec lequel sa jeune disciple avait regardé le druidisme, les nouveautés qu'elle y apportait… Oui, elle avait encouragé cela.

Trop, sans doute.

Elle eut bien une pensée pour les autres victimes auprès desquelles on la conduisait pour qu'elle les soigne en utilisant ses pouvoirs… elle avait bien une pensée pour les autres morts, mais un profond sentiment d'impuissance, de frustration, de déception d'elle-même mêlé à de la culpabilité l'habitait.

Elle savait que si elle n'était pas déjà aveugle, des larmes auraient brouillé sa vue. Peut-être s'en serait-elle même pas rendu compte, dans sa détresse. Elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir : elle était aveugle.

Et une grande partie de tout ce qu'elle avait appris… l'alchimie, le maniement de l'arc, la lecture de différentes langues méconnues, la chasse, le camouflage… tout cela s'était évanoui en même temps que sa vue, car sans la vue, comment tirer à l'arc, lire, ou faire de l'alchimie ?


	6. Une druidesse se forge

_Prudence se trouve sans aucun doute dans l'endroit le moins à même de renforcer ses talents druidiques, de l'opinion de la majorité en tout cas : Forgefer. Pourtant au milieu des fumées et de la chaleur étouffante, elle, Orge et Doulgour ont quelques ressources pour l'aider à remonter la pente et peut-être découvrir... une autre façon de voir le monde ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une druidesse, ça se forge**

Le vent n'était pas spécialement violent aujourd'hui, pourtant l'air semblait transpercer la jeune humaine. Enveloppée de couches de vêtement et d'une fourrure, elle ressentait le vertige du vide au lieu de le voir, comme lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le cratère d'Un'Goro. Mais c'était plus impressionnant ici, tout près d'un sommet, que partout ailleurs car le vide était tout autour de nous. Tout, l'ensemble des choses, sauf le maigre sol qu'on pouvait sentir sous la plante des pieds qui étaient de bien maigres ancres face à l'immensité, rendues plus ténues encore par la neige.

Luce, car c'était bien elle, frissonna, mais resta un peu plus. Elle tentait de s'acclimater en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours vivre dans la jungle à l'avenir. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de retourner dans une atmosphère de jungle de toute façon. L'air de la montagne lui plaisait, sans doute parce qu'il en était l'exact opposé. Elle resta une heure encore puis, quand elle jugea que ne plus sentir le bout de ses doigts pouvait être alarmant, elle se prépara psychologiquement à subir un choc thermique en regagnant la fournaise de Forgefer au centre de laquelle se trouvait l'atelier de Doulgour. Finalement, elle se leva en se frottant les mains.

– On rentre fillette ? Demanda Orge.

L'intéressée acquiesça, se retourna et suivit la pente. Après le silence de sa méditation, la mise en activité la ramena à la réalité tout doucement. Naturellement, ce faisant, l'envie de reprendre une discussion se fit sentir, surtout qu'un sujet l'inquiétait. Orge avait peut-être respecté son silence méditatif mais elle voulait casser ce silence maintenant.

– Alors c'est quoi ces rumeurs sur une guerre dans le royaume d'Azeroth ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Luce tandis qu'elle se tenait auprès du nain qui, sans aucun doute prêtait une attention toute particulière à chacun des pas qu'elle faisait sur le terrain qu'elle tâtonnait de son bâton.

– Tu t'occupes de ce qui s'raconte, toi, maintenant ?

– On a été pas mal coupé du monde en étant à Un'Goro, tonton Orge, non ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « tonton », comme Doulgour d'ailleurs. Elle voulait les taquiner mais les deux nains ne s'en étaient pas formalisés, au contraire.

– Hmmf… tout c'que j'sais, c'est qu'c'est pas très clair, même pour les humains. On pense à des trolls… enfin, une nouvelle variante. Les témoignages sont pas bien nombreux et ça parle de défenses et de peaux vertes. Je sais assez bien qu'les trolls des forêts correspondent à cette description. Alors c'est peut-être ça. Mais ce qui est inquiétant, c'est la magie qu'ils emploient, apparemment la terre meurt sur leur passage. Ça, c'est pas très Troll. Les trolls, ils tuent les ennemis, pas la terre, c'est contre le peu de principes qu'ils ont.

Prudence se souvint qu'après le prochain virage…

– Bonjour ! Firent deux voix fortes et graves.

Oui, voilà les gardes, ils arrivaient à la grande porte où un vent hivernal s'engouffrait. Ils répondirent à leurs salutation tandis que l'atmosphère se réchauffait drastiquement. Orge reprit leur discussion où elle en était, apparemment désireux de lui expliquer une dernière chose avant de rentrer.

– J'voulais t'en parler, fouineuse comme t'es, tu l'aurais su, mais Doulgour a raison, il n'est pas question que tu t'en mêles. Devoir druidique ou non. Je sais que tu as les pleines capacités pour guérir, et donc enquêter sur ce mal de la terre, mais tant que tu n'auras pas mis au point ta… « double-vue »… cela représenterait un danger pour toi. Et on a appris que courir un danger inutilement, à Un'Goro ou ailleurs était… justement inutile.

La jeune femme pesait le pour et le contre de ce que soulevait le maître nain tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du cœur de la ville-forge. Ils la connaissaient bien. Dès qu'Orge avait parlé d'un mal de la terre, elle avait ressenti une irrépressible envie d'étudier et d'éradiquer, si possible, ce mal. Il fallait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, dans son état. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

– Tu es la voix de la raison.

Il la tapota dans le dos.

– Voilà une petite motivation pour tes séances avec le « chef », hein ? Après ça, je te promets qu'on pourra toujours monter une petite équipe pour en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Je pense que la présence d'une humaine nous donnerait une certaine légitimité. En attendant…

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'atelier. Luce et Orge se défirent de leurs couches de vêtements.

– Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec le « chef » ?

– Ah ? C'est l'heure ?

– Oui. Tu veux y aller seule ?

– Oui, s'il te plaît. Je pense me souvenir du chemin et ça fait partie de l'exercice de… se souvenir.

– Bon. Bonne chance alors ma grande.

Ils se quittèrent là-dessus, elle ne lui demanda pas si Forgefer comptait participer dans ces conflits puisque c'était près de la forge qu'elle avait entendu des pratiquants du marteau dire que les humains les prenaient un peu trop pour une usine à armes et les traitaient moins bien que des chiens.

Leur position était donc assez tendu sur la question.

Le « chef », c'était l'un des frères du roi Magni Barbe-de-bronze, plus connu comme étant le fondateur de la ligue des explorateurs. Doulgour et Orge en étaient des membres officiels depuis sa fondation, l'un en tant que grand scientifique, alchimiste et décrypteur de runes, l'autre en tant que… guerrier et protecteur, avide de voyages et d'expériences étrangères, très connu pour sa chance insolente – il lui arrivait souvent de littéralement « tomber » sur un fossile, en plein milieu d'un désert. On l'utilisait presque comme talisman dans une expédition et il faisait très bien son travail de protecteur.

Elle s'éloigna de l'atelier d'alchimie en laissant à Orge ses vêtements d'extérieur. Celui-ci rejoignit ce qui leur tenait lieu d'appartement aux nains et à elle, à l'étage. La jeune humaine savait qu'elle se trouvait sur la promenade qui s'étendait autour de la grande forge, c'est pourquoi il faisait toujours chaud, mais on s'y habituait après la chaleur de la jungle et du désert. La forge battait comme un énorme coeur qu'elle gardait sur sa gauche et passa devant les diverses boutiques. Elle sentit les odeurs dégagées par la rôtisserie, un courant d'air lui annonça le passage d'un couloir donnant sur sa droite, pour rejoindre le cercle extérieur de la capitale souterraine, puis, plus loin, des odeurs épicées : c'était là qu'on trouvait les herbes séchées ou fraîches pour leurs potions. Beaucoup de vacarme, de chahut, de chansons, des bruits de couverts en ce début de soirée et une odeur d'alcool : une taverne.

Bien, au prochain courant d'air, elle emprunterait le couloir qu'il annoncerait.

En passant, elle croisa nombre de nains. Elle entendit leurs pas et, à un certain périmètre autour d'elle, elle distinguait leur essence.

Elle était là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour faire partie du décor et être saluée par certains, il était sans doute dérangeant encore pour d'autres de la voir déambuler aisément, alors qu'ils savaient à présent qu'elle était aveugle.

Elle sentit le courant d'air annonciateur du couloir qu'elle devait emprunter et rejoignit le Hall des explorateurs. À peine avait-elle posé un pied sur la marche qui descendait vers l'alcôve de la bibliothèque qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien l'accueillit amicalement. Le « chef », Brann Barde-de-bronze.

– Ah ! Voilà ma petite étincelle. Alors ? Comment ça va ?

Poignée de mains vigoureuse. En fait, sa main était minuscule dans celles des nains. Elle sourit.

– Bien, monsieur.

– Vraiment ? Et tes cauchemars ?

– Ils vont, ils viennent. Mais on m'a conseillé de laisser le temps agir.

– Il est sage, ce conseil. Tu t'habitues bien à la ville ?

– Ça change de la jungle et de… tout le reste. Ça aide pour les cauchemars.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne analyse. Reçois ma petite sagesse : en plus du temps, il faut se permettre de se poser quelque part pour se ressourcer. Moi, ce sont ces montagnes… mais il arrive toujours un moment où j'ai envie de partir. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas refréner ce genre de sentiment.

Ces paroles la bouleversèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se considérait sans attaches. Forgefer était un refuge, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas l'endroit où elle s'attacherait. Mais Brann avait raison sur les montagnes alentours. Ces dernières avait réappris à la jeune file ce que signifiait le mot « froid ». Après tant de temps passé dans des atmosphères chaudes et étouffantes, retrouver l'air froid et sec des grands sommets envahis de neiges éternelles était… comme recevoir une claque et se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Ça, c'était inoubliable. Comme lorsqu'elle était sortie du cratère pour sentir le vent du désert.

En fait… elle avait besoin de sentir le vent. Dans la ville souterraine, c'était… compliqué.

– Je n'oublierai pas ce conseil.

– Vu la tête que tu tires, je n'en doute pas. Allez, viens, on va commencer.

Il la dirigea vers un « bureau », quatre pieds, une chaise de chaque côté, une rehaussée pour elle, et un désordre sans nom sur la table. Enfin, cela semblait convenir à Brann. Ce dernier s'assit après elle et commença :

– Alors, dis-moi tout.

– Le lien avec la terre est toujours le plus prononcé, mais en étant en sous-sol, ce n'est pas très surprenant. Le plus surprenant par contre, c'est l'air. Au début je sentais juste les courants d'air que créaient les différents couloirs. Je crois arriver à distinguer des mouvements, maintenant… qui s'enroulent autour des gens, des objets, mais c'est très furtifs et uniquement quand je me trouve dans un état méditatif.

– Intéressant, les liens entre les éléments et les titans ne sont pas vraiment avérés mais… il semble que ton bâton ait un lien prononcé avec eux, donc ça se creuse. Ou alors c'est la partie druidique du bâton. Plus probable. Mais c'est aussi possible que les deux parties, druidique et titanesque, agissent de concert, ça rendrait ce bâton encore plus puissant. Peut-être bien que ça te donnerait une vue bien meilleure que la nôtre !

Ce qui était intéressant avec Brann, c'est qu'on oubliait les quatre murs au centre desquels on se trouvait. On se laissait emporter par son enthousiasme. C'est ce dernier qui, en plus des encouragements de Doulgour et d'Orge, avait permis à Luce d'envisager un futur et de faire autant de progrès pour y parvenir. Il reprit :

– Enfin, il faudra creuser ça. Si j'avais de bons liens avec un nain sombrefer, j'te dirais bien de voir avec un de leurs chamans pour étudier comment ils communient avec les éléments, mais j'aurais un peu peur que tu te fasses embarquer dans un truc pas net.

– Aucun nain à part les sombrefers ne s'y intéressent ?

– Oh, les excentriques, ça existe partout. Moi, par exemple… on dit que j'en suis un parce que je me permets de risquer ma vie autour du monde au lieu de rester à ma petite place de fils royal. Ou ta chère maîtresse ! Impossible à saisir… elle qui avait juré ne plus prendre de disciple, là voilà qui arrive ici pour rejoindre une expédition au bout du monde dans un endroit incroyablement hostile avec la petite pour l'éduquer ! Ah ! Ça ! Fallait avoir l'idée et le culot.

Le sourire de Luce dut paraître crispé car il continua en s'adressant à elle plus directement.

– Et si vous n'étiez pas allés dans un endroit où régissent des forces d'ordre primordial, je dirais que je ne croirais pas à sa mort tant que je n'aurais pas vu son cadavre car…. Elle avait de la ressource, la vieille. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que ce soit une mauvaise expérience pour toi…

– Et donc si elle n'était vraiment pas morte, elle serait déjà revenue pour me rassurer sur ce point.

– C'est ça… ou bien elle attend quelque chose.

– Ou elle est morte.

– Oui. L'évidence ne doit pas toujours être mise de côté pour ne pas être déçue, mais, écoute-moi, Luce : elle n'aurait jamais fait ça avec le premier disciple qu'on lui aurait présenté. Ce que tu as accompli à Un'Goro a peut-être coûté la vie de plusieurs personnes, mais personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Tout cela prouve qu'elle avait vu en toi quelque chose, et un émissaire des Titans a eu la même réflexion. Alors… creusons.

L'intéressée inspira profondément. Il avait une façon d'aborder les sujets difficiles avec une facilité déconcertante, mais peut-être que c'était de cela dont elle avait besoin. De son avis, un quelconque « génie » ne devait pas pardonner que certains perdent la vie pour lui. Mais il avait raison sur un point plus elle enterrerait les faits, plus ils resurgiraient pour la hanter. Alors, il fallait creuser.

– Les cauchemars se font plus rares, mais parmi mes rêves, il y en a que je fais où je vois des paysages inconnus, incroyablement verts. Je n'y reste jamais bien longtemps, mais cela semble très réel. Je crois…

Elle n'était pas sûre, aurait-elle la prétention de le dire ?

– Je crois que j'arrive à me rendre dans le rêve d'émeraude, maintenant, et dans le même temps, c'est comme si mon esprit pouvait couvrir une plus grande zone quand je me concentre pour me situer dans l'espace. C'est… plus facile. Je ne cogne ou ne renverse presque plus rien. Je vois… je vois les objets.

Silence.

– Alors je t'ai guidé à cette chaise pour rien ?

Elle sentit le sourire du nain comme une vibration de son essence qui l'enveloppait chaleureusement. De la complicité. Elle le lui rendit.

– Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce petit tour ?

– Non. Du tout. On va faire des tests sur des objets de fait ! Que c'est exaltant ! Tant de possibilité (elle l'entendit se frotter les mains) ! T'en as parlé à Doulgour ?

– Ce n'est pas encore… parfait, avec la fatigue ma vision devient floue. C'est dans ces moments-là que je redeviens maladroite et Doulgour me protège beaucoup. Dans ces cas-là, je reviens aux basiques : faire travailler ma mémoire en alternance avec ma vision pour ne pas trop la fatiguer.

– Je te rassure, les voyants aussi sont maladroits quand ils fatiguent. Mais dans ton cas, ça pourrait te jouer des tours. Malgré tout, on va la fatiguer un peu, ta vision. Faut bien entraîner et entretenir tout ça. Comme le muscle. Allez, viens, on va voir comment tu te débrouilles au musée. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu vois quand je te présente une des dernières trouvailles de l'expédition… ça pourrait m'aider à débloquer mes recherches.

Après deux bonnes heures à passer en revue des tablettes qui lui évoquaient des « insectes » et de l'obscurité, et divers sentiments assez négatifs comme de l'obéissance servile, de la domination, et de profondes ténèbres, Brann parut satisfait, en particulier quand elle commença à les trier en disant qu'elle ne savait trop pourquoi elle les mettait dans cet ordre. Il passa aussi du temps à lui faire lire d'autre tablettes, gravées, comme ça, elle remobilisait ses connaissances linguistiques. L'exercice de déchiffrer des runes avait été le premier qu'ils avaient entrepris, pour entraîner sa mémoire mais aussi faciliter la visualisation de ce qu'elle touchait. C'était devenu un exercice rassurant et elle avait pu apprendre quelques petites choses sur les titans. Pas grand-chose car le musée n'était pas encore bien fourni mais…

Elle s'accrochait à chaque nouvelle connaissance comme si elle comptait pour dix.

Maintenant, le monde se réveillait autour d'elle. Elle voyait des énergies, des chaleurs, des froideurs… des sortes de « lumières », même s'il était impossible d'appeler réellement cela comme ça mais, dans ses meilleurs moments, c'était presque voir.

Au moins, elle n'était plus dans les ténèbres et les contours se dessinait de plus en plus, chaque jour. Les sentiments aussi.

Quand elle repensait aux débuts… où, nouvellement aveugle, elle s'était recroquevillée dans cette grotte d'Un'Goro. Des frissons la parcouraient encore car les désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti alors était bien trop ancré dans sa mémoire. C'est si facile de sombrer dans le désespoir… c'est une descente très douce dont les murs vous écorchent simplement sur le passage. Pourtant on le supporte, car la douleur est progressive, alors, comme l'alcool, on ne se rend pas compte de son état.

Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire… les autres ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte non plus, car tout est dans notre tête.

Prudence… se rappelle bien de tout ça : l'expédition était en plein préparatif pour sortir du cratère. Elle avait soigné les blessés, elle ne servait plus à rien.

Malgré tous les mots de réconfort de ses proches, quand elle attendait en silence, après une fièvre où elle s'était écorchée l'esprit, elle se trouvait dans un autre état. Plus apathique, mais vaguement à l'écoute de ce qui l'entourait malgré tout, elle était une spectatrice lointaine des préparatifs du départ.

On comptait les vivres : elle serait inutile.

On faisait l'inventaire des armes, des barils de poudre et réserves d'eau : elle y serait inutile.

On mobilisait quelques forces pour grossir les provisions. Elle y serait inutile.

Voilà où elle en était.

Elle était responsable de la précarité de tout un groupe et elle était aveugle, ce qui annulait une bonne partie de l'apprentissage qu'elle avait suivi. Ne serait-ce qu'en alchimie.

« Oui mais… tu as mieux soigné qu'auparavant. Au lieu d'utiliser un sort large qui aurait utilisé beaucoup de mana, tu as localisé tes efforts et tu as dépensé peu d'énergie. » disait une petite voix encourageante.

« Oui » répondait une autre voix. Et elle se souvenait qu'elle avait « vu » différemment au moment de soigner. Aussi essayait-elle parfois de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait pour retrouver cette sensation. Cette perception de la souffrance, du vide, de la vie.

Comme elle échouait encore, elle redevenait apathique.

Mais les séances de méditation se multipliaient, se prolongeaient davantage. Elle avait un espoir et un but. Au milieu du carnage et des mauvais souvenirs demeurait ce seul souvenir encourageant : malgré sa cécité, elle avait vu des choses. Elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu vu les blessés et les blessures.

Il y avait quelque chose… qui partait de son bâton.

Le lien entre elle et lui, lui et le monde.

Comme si sa vue sacrifiée passait par lui.

Pour voir autrement.

« Ne plus agir en aveugle » comme elle avait dit.

Oui, elle devait y croire.

Comme elle croyait en le fait qu'elle commençait à saisir ses propres contours, une aura jaune en proie à une profonde souffrance. La voir en même temps que le ressentir, c'était plus frappant que pour un dépressif de se voir dans le miroir.

Et elle imaginait que ce devait déjà être bien assez déstabilisant.

Elle s'était reprise.

Au lieu de s'écorcher, elle écoutait sa souffrance et ses besoins. Elle se reposait, se souvenait des sorts qu'elle avait transformé en chants, plus simples à retenir. Sa mémoire n'avait pas de faille, ce petit constat était simple, mais encourageant. Elle chantait dans sa tête les mélodies en accord avec son état d'esprit.

Joie timide, tristesse. Pardon. Espoir.

Puis elle reprenait ses recherches sur sa méditation.

Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mangé… cela l'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle ait touché à quoi que ce soit mais quand elle commença à sortir de sa torpeur, elle trouva Orge et Doulgour se relayant pour la forcer à manger.

Elle crut ressentir leur soulagement quand elle sembla plus éveillée, apte à manger.

Elle crut les voir, eux et leur soulagement. En une vague chaude qui les entourait sous le rythme d'une pulsation douce, qui appelle au calme et à la sérénité. Ce fut communicatif. Et elle leur sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours.

… Et un jour, une aide inespérée vint à elle. Son esprit rampait… Quand elle tenait son bâton elle pouvait le sentir ramper au milieu des pierres, des cristaux. Les contours étaient flous mais c'était comme si son esprit avait acquis le sens du toucher et pouvait se projeter dans son environnement.

Quand elle fut certaine de maîtriser cette partie de l'exercice, elle « élargit » sa vision…

C'était une façon de parler. Elle stoppa simplement son avancée et commença à projeter son esprit alentours. Comme un petit astre.

Affiner les contours, sentir les formes de vie, leur vivacité, leur fatigue, leur doute…

Non. Rien.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui quand une petite forme se dessina. Elle oscillait, au-dessus du sol et avançait silencieusement. Ou presque, son ouïe s'était considérablement accrue ces derniers temps.

C'était un rat. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'il puisse y avoir de rats en Un'Goro, mais cette minuscule forme de vie s'était tournée vers elle… et la druidesse apprit à entendre à travers lui, à sentir, à toucher, à voir même ! La durée était cependant limitée mais ce petit rat était devenu son ancre.

Elle pouvait voir…. Ce n'était pas parfait mais elle sentait qu'elle tenait quelque chose de tangible.

Elle s'en sortirait. La terrasse du Façonneur ne l'avait pas laissée sans défense comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Le problème, c'est que son niveau actuel ne suffirait pas pour survivre. Cela devait donc devenir un exercice quotidien.

En attendant… elle et Iki, le rat, avaient trouvé une méthode très pratique pour les cas de grande nécessité. Ce dernier n'avait qu'à être sur son épaule pour qu'elle puisse voir, en cas de besoin.

La surprise fut totale quand elle put rejoindre les autres de l'expédition sans se cogner aux stalagmites.


	7. Omake - Sortie d'Un'Goro

_Ce chapitre est un chapitre bonus. De mon point de vue je le trouve intéressant car vous voyez les débuts de notre jeune druidesse avec son « rat-guide » et qu'il vous est expliqué comment l'expédition est sortie de là mais certains diront peut-être que je fais durer les choses…_

 _Je vous offre donc ce chapitre bonus et la suite dans le même temps._

 _Bonne lecture;) !_

* * *

 **Omake** **:** **A la sortie du bassin de vie**

Par la suite, elle s'était mêlée corps et âme aux préparatif du départ de l'expédition. Il y avait tant à faire qu'elle ne se souvenait plus combien de temps cela leur avait pris. Les jours se mélangeaient et ce qui lui permettait de se repérer dans le temps comme la lumière du jour, l'obscurité de la nuit ne lui étaient plus connus quand elle ne partageait pas la vision de son rat. Elle se raccrochait donc à ce qui était des détails mais qui la touchaient déjà auparavant : lourdeur du jour, fraîcheur de la nuit, senteur piquantes ou douces…

Son brusque « rétablissement » ne passa pas inaperçu. Il suscita autant d'intérêt que d'incompréhension, puis ce fut essentiellement du soulagement qui ressortit de cette expérience. Sur ce point, elle les rejoignait parfaitement.

Elle se souvenait surtout d'un moment précis, quand ils arrivèrent en Tanaris en empruntant le sentier que la ligue des explorateurs avait trouvé des années plus tôt, ouvrant ainsi le dossier d'Un'Goro, et le drame sur lequel il s'était terminé…

Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'émergence au soleil et le vent du désert, tous deux absents au sein du cratère jurassique.

Le départ avait été organisé aussi efficacement que possible. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue que ces préparatifs avaient généré mais il semblait à chacun des participants de l'expédition que l'air n'avait jamais été aussi lourd en Un'Goro.

Oui, c'était sans doute lié. La fatigue des derniers jours, la nervosité, le danger omniprésent et la conscience de ce danger dans un ultime instant de fuite de l'expédition, tout cela contribuait à une sensation de mal-être général. La fuite était d'ailleurs plus ou moins improvisée, ce qui donnait l'impression de se retrouver sur un radeau construit de bric et de broc, en pleine mer, dans un milieu à la fois connu et hostile et où on avait tant perdu. La tension était palpable.

L'expédition suivait une formation au centre de laquelle se trouvait Luce qui occupait la place de soigneur. Et, même si elle avait insisté pour porter des paquetages, elle en portait nettement moins que les autres, à cause de son jeune âge, certes, mais aussi de son rôle stratégique. D'aucun prétendait qu'il était inutile de la fatiguer si cela entachait l'efficacité de ses soins et donc… réduisait la survie du groupe.

Ils sillonnaient entre les plantes gigantesques, se frayant un chemin au travers de la jungle. Progressivement, furtivement, et l'atmosphère était lourde, lourde, lourde.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une douzaine. Rien que cela alourdissait le moral. Il restait trois chercheurs en plus de Doulgour, lequel était chargé avec Belladone – du moins de son vivant – d'étudier la flore tandis que les autres étaient plus portés sur les trésors de la terre. Donc, en comptant le joaillier, Belladone et Luce, sa disciple, ils étaient six, à l'origine, maintenant, il n'était plus que quatre. Sept chasseurs avaient rejoint le groupe, le maître de Darel était mort en compagnie d'un de ses collègues, suivi du jeune disciple dans l'accident qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant. Il n'en restait donc plus que quatre, dont Killiwi. C'était grâce à eux qu'ils avaient peu touché aux conserves jusqu'à présent, préférant largement la viande de dinosaure au contenu des bocaux… Maintenant, il restait suffisamment de cette « nourriture » pour le retour ce qui…présentait l'avantage de ne pas attirer les prédateurs. On dira que c'est parce qu'elles sont justement hermétiques et que l'odeur alléchante ne parvenait donc pas aux narines environnantes, mais Luce et d'autres, la grande majorité de l'expédition en fait, étaient à peu près sûrs que même avec l'odeur, ils n'attireraient aucun dinosaure.

D'abord, l'odeur n'avait rien d'alléchante, ensuite… elle était tout à fait repoussante.

Parfaite donct pour une retraite au travers de la jungle. La question était de savoir si l'estomac de Luce s'en remettrait. Les nains semblaient avoir habitué le leur de quelques substances particulièrement coriaces, mais ses jeunes organes digestifs de pauvre humaine commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse dès la fin du premier jour de marche.

Heureusement, d'après les rapports, ils avaient été remarquablement efficaces. Certes, le voyage en groupe rallongeait grandement la durée du voyage, mais ils atteindraient les falaises le lendemain, tôt, ce qui leur permettrait de préparer l'ascension du surlendemain : remplir les gourdes de l'eau qui sera rare en Tanaris et se reposer pour filer d'une traite dans le désert quand ce dernier sera plongé dans la nuit…

Ce qui voulait dire… commencer l'ascension aux alentours de midi, arriver en haut au soir, se reposer deux heures, et repartir dans la fraîcheur du désert pour économiser l'eau, rejoindre le port à l'Est et prendre le bateau qui les attendait.

Encore deux jours à Un'Goro. Deux à quatre en Tanaris, selon l'allure, les intempéries. On priait pour ne pas avoir de tempête de sable. Luce avait entendu les nains parler de créatures fabuleuses, de griffons. Mais comme souvent quand on a affaire avec le fabuleux, il est rare et il n'était pas possible de s'en procurer une douzaine depuis les Hinterlands pour venir les chercher – elle se fit expliquer que c'était assez au Nord de Gilnéas, tout de même… donc… loin.

Et puis... les nains de Forgefer détestaient copieusement la simple évocation du vol.

Donc, ce serait la marche. Les bêtes de somme et montures avaient essuyé pas mal de perte. Il restait quelques béliers qu'on utilisa plutôt pour transporter des victuailles et des affaires d'importance que pour les gens. Ainsi les guerriers, également au nombre de quatre, pouvaient être plus libres de leurs mouvements. On avait perdu trois guerriers, tous, dont Orge, avaient essuyé des blessures durant l'assaut des ravasaures et avaient été guéris par Luce. On lui avait pas mal signifié que sans son intervention, cette fuite aurait été un peu plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les chasseurs avaient beau être efficaces, une dernière ligne de défense était appréciable, même si les chercheurs étaient tous capables de se battre, ces derniers étaient ceux qui, après les béliers, en portaient le plus sur le dos. Ils pouvaient donc difficilement offrir une grande résistance en cas de danger.

En cas d'attaque, ils avaient autorisation à tout jeter par terre pour se jeter, eux, dans la bataille. Heureusement.

Luce, elle, devait les maintenir en vie.

Une douzaine, donc, qui dépendait d'elle. Tâche d'autant plus importante qu'elle se sentait obligée de racheter sa faute.

La première nuit, la fatigue ne l'aida cependant pas à l'emmener loin de ses préoccupations. Elle eut l'impression que, même endormie, elle avait gardé une oreille et un œil ouvert sur le groupe, ou sur tout Un'Goro. Difficile à dire, elle avait, après tout, aussi rêvé du cratère cauchemardesque toute la nuit.

Le jour suivant fut donc éprouvant, elle manquait de sommeil. Le groupe évita une zone infesté de ravasaures, qui surveillaient sans doute leurs nids. Les chasseurs tuèrent de loin, à l'aide de flèches, quelques spécimens quelque peu soupçonneux à leur encontre. Ils laissèrent les cadavres être dévorés par les premiers charognards qui passeraient par là, à moins que la terre ne s'en charge, et continuèrent leur chemin.

Contre toute attente, cette partie du voyage se passa bien, ils firent des détours et mirent plus longtemps que prévu, mais il n'y eut que les quelques nuisibles tués en chemin à noter. Aucune escarmouche.

On monta un camp en bas des falaises.

Tout près, Luce fut certaine de sentir la présence de la terrasse du Façonneur. Parce que, à ce niveau-là, on pouvait appeler cela une « présence ».

Elle était imposante, froide ou rayonnante. En tout cas, elle les surplombait tel un astre aussi puissant et effrayant que le soleil, et ce soleil-là, Luce le savait, rayonnait sur tout Un'Goro. Mais pour le savoir, elle avait dû donner ses yeux. C'était donc comme un obscur soleil dont on ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Mais il était bien là, au-dessus d'eux.

Elle en parla aux nains, ils avaient été enthousiasmés d'apprendre l'existence de la terrasse. Ils furent donc enjoués d'apprendre qu'ils en étaient tout près.

Mais le passé dispense des leçons, et ils avaient accepté de ne pas employer de « raccourcis » pour explorer l'endroit comme celui qu'avait emprunté Luce. Non, ils trouveraient le moyen d'y aller de façon… « correcte », s'il y en avait une pour les mortels. À la prochaine expédition, si la ligue des explorateurs y donnait suite, ils étudieraient les piliers qui, d'après Luce étaient liés à la terrasse et les cristaux, sans tenter d'expériences trop… hasardeuses, cette fois.

L'humaine avait finalement appris que les expériences hasardeuses, les explosions… c'était un peu le quotidien des chercheurs nains. Aussi se demandait-elle si elle n'avait pas hérité de ce tempérament-là en vivant à leurs côtés.

En attendant… tout le monde s'accorda pour ne rien tenter envers cette terrasse. L'ascension serait longue et la traversée du désert, également. On s'en tenait au plan. Se préparer et dormir.

On remplit donc les gourdes, on avala le contenu d'une boîte à deux. Difficile à dire si cela était beaucoup trop écoeurant, beaucoup trop nutritif ou au contraire, pas assez satisfaisant, mais dans l'ensemble… les ventres gargouillaient ferme chez chacun d'entre eux. Quand elle se coucha, Luce sentait son coeur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Ce qui était effrayant, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il battait au même rythme que celui de la Terrasse comme si elle y avait laissé une partie d'elle-même.

Ah mais… c'était le cas.

Elle s'enroula davantage dans sa couverture pour se protéger des insectes, mais aussi de cette obscure sensation d'appartenir à autre chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui habitait également son bâton. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore cette nuit qu'elle trouverait le sommeil. Si elle était un peu plus capable de voir, elle se serait proposée pour monter la garde.

Ils s'autorisèrent un tour du cadran pour que même les veilleurs puissent reprendre complètement leurs forces. Seule Luce souffrait d'une impatience maladive qui l'amenait au bord de l'écœurement. Elle était incapable de se reposer convenablement. Elle tournait donc en rond, dans sa tête, pour ne pas contaminer les autres, et c'était un désastre pendant plusieurs heures. Elle tentait de se ressaisir pour ne pas se laisser surprendre en cas d'attaque, pour remplir son rôle de guérisseuse. Mais bien sûr, plus elle y pensait, moins elle était calme. Envisager le combat, les blessés, les morts, faisait monter l'adrénaline et… elle pouvait encore moins dormir. Alors elle tournait à nouveau dans sa tête.

Et les heures s'écoulaient, au fond de sa couverture, jusqu'au signal du départ.

Encore des conserves. On boit, on remplit les gourdes une dernière fois, on se harnache… et on entame l'ascension.

Durant toute la traversée, elle s'était félicitée d'avoir pu communier avec l'esprit de son petit rat, ce qui lui permettait de « voir » convenablement, mais… les jours passant, faire appel à ce talent devint plus pénible, et la fatigue devait y être liée. Alors, elle se laissa davantage conduire. En fait, à quel moment avait-elle cessé de ne percevoir qu'à moitié ce que voyait le rat ? À quel moment complétait-elle cela avec son bâton ? À quel moment exact ce dernier commença à lui révéler les obstacles, les racines… ? En fait, n'avait-elle pas toujours eu l'impression que ce bâton battait au rythme de son propre cœur ? Et n'avait-elle pas la preuve que cela la liait à cette Terrasse avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit dernière ?

En fait… dans une certaine limite, sa fatigue l'avait fait basculer dans un état de transe très similaire à ses méditations et elle avançait, un pied devant l'autre, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais en se concentrant sur ses pas, sur son bâton, sur le sol… et sur son objectif.

Le sol lui semblait lourd et semblait l'appeler car il pesait sur ses épaules. L'air, d'ailleurs, était opaque et étouffant, il freinait son ascension. Seul l'appel du vide, sur sa droite, ce sentiment de précipice, faisait battre de façon frénétique son petit cœur qui, tel un oiseau affolé, tentait de s'échapper de cette gueule béante. De ce vertige.

Ressentir le vertige en étant aveugle… expérience inouïe, invraisemblable… non, déstabilisante, vertigineuse. Elle chassa une migraine, ou plutôt tenta, fit face à son échec, et se reconcentra.

Un pas devant l'autre.

En arrivant en haut de la falaise où débouchait le chemin, un vent typique du désert, sec, aride mais aussi puissant et acéré les salua… elle aurait même dit plus, la souleva. C'est du moins l'impression qu'elle eut et dont elle ne se défit pas, il chassa ses pensées les plus sombres comme il chassait les grains de sable. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver le murmure d'un ami familier et fidèle. Réconfortant et fort.

Ce fut comme une renaissance, et elle sut alors qu'il y aurait, dans sa vie, un avant Un'Goro et un après.

Cependant, dans cet instant solitaire où elle se trouvait au bord du précipice, de cette gueule qui l'avait obsédée durant toute la montée, elle s'imaginait également au bord d'un avenir inexistant. Une grande page blanche, sur laquelle elle ne pouvait plus écrire, parce qu'on lui en avait enlevé les moyens de lire. Alors, à quoi ressemblerait cet « après » ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner au manoir familial, aveugle, et d'expliquer tant bien que mal à son père que ce n'était pas la faute au druidisme si sa fille avait perdu l'usage de la vue, mais de la sienne, uniquement de la sienne, à elle.

 _Où irait-elle ?_

Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid. Une fois passée la joie des retrouvailles avec le vent nocturne, ce dernier mordait un peu trop affectueusement sa peau. Comme un chien un peu trop enthousiaste. Ce fut la voix d'Orge, quand ils se furent couverts et assis pour une pause avant la traversée du désert qui la ramena au présent. Son inquiétude devait se lire sur son visage, à la lumière du feu, peut-être aussi une profonde apathie, un vide. Comme le vide derrière eux… le précipice.

– Allons à Forgefer, ma belle. Si tu penses pouvoir développer un pouvoir quelconque mais inconnu qui te permettrait de voir, autant s'entourer de personnes qui croiront en toi… et de quelques maîtres nains excentriques et ouverts d'esprit.

Luce cilla. Pouvoir ? Ah, elle en avait parlé à Doulgour, dans la caverne, il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité. Il ne connaissait pas encore tous ses progrès.

Des progrès.

Elle avait fait des progrès durant cette traversée.

C'était une pensée simple, mais ce fut pour elle une lumière irradiante. Et les mots du nain eurent un sens : aller à Forgefer, s'entourer de personnes qui croiront en elle…

– Oui.

Sa voix était affreusement étranglée. Elle se la racla.

– Merci.

Cette fois, elle était incroyablement rauque, et elle était à peu près certaine que ses yeux étaient humides.


	8. Réalités oniriques

_Nous avons beaucoup parlé des druides de la moisson... ou en tout cas de l'une de leurs représentants : Prudence, il est peut-être temps de se pencher sur les elfes de la nuit qui ont l'air de s'en battre les reins d'eux._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Réalités oniriques**

Quelle assemblée de tire-aux-flancs ! Ingrats. Ex-immortels. Et donc, incapables de profiter efficacement de chaque journée. Tout était si lent, ici ! On se faisait prendre par une ronde sans fin de banalités centrées sur soi-même, parce que… le peuple des elfes de la nuit était centré sur lui-même depuis trop longtemps de toute façon et pas vraiment intéressé par d'autres peuples. Rythme indolent et somnolent. Un jour succède au précédent, et cela s'enchaîne continuellement sans aucun changement, les jours se ressemblent. Finalement, on est pris de vertiges en imaginant ce qu'il faut faire pour faire évoluer la situation. Un gage d'évolution prend des allures de montagnes à surmonter, on commence en se disant qu'on resterait bien d'abord dans les sentiers battus et… doucement on espère faire évoluer la méthode. On se présente donc au conseil, on suit la politesse, les manières, les usages. C'est alors qu'on est de nouveau pris au piège, dans l'engrenage. On se bat avec les mêmes armes, et on essuie donc le même échec, le même refus, la même incompréhension. Les autres ne vous suivent pas. Vous êtes seul sur le bas-côté et se ranger semble aussi impossible que de faire son chemin seul.

On a alors une crise intérieure : incompréhension, rejet, solitude, on subit le refus du changement et la volonté de garder une certaine sécurité dans la monotonie rassurante et bien réglée.

Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller aux frontières… cela devait davantage bouger qu'ici.

Hymniss avait pourtant été dépêchée sur une mission de longue durée dans une contrée lointaine. Pour une « étude ». Une « mission d'importance ». Même à l'époque, elle n'avait pas été dupe. On l'éloignait pour qu'elle cesse de vouloir revisiter l'ordre social de son peuple, elle-même pouvant servir d'exemple à cette anarchie puisqu'elle était une elfe de la nuit druidesse.

Dans un ordre exclusivement réservé aux hommes.

Pour des raisons inconnues.

Elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi les femmes faisaient un meilleur travail en tant que sentinelles et les hommes en tant que druides. Était-ce parce que tout le peuple devait se plier au modèle du couple régnant pour être heureux ?

Si ça, ce n'était pas un peu trop conservateur !

Le maître de Hymniss avait bravé l'interdit en reconnaissant un certain potentiel dans la jeune elfe. Il avait quelque peu profité du fait que le « Shando » était endormi pour ne rendre de compte à personne.

Et elle avait grandi en druidesse. Quand les archidruides, dont Fandral pour ne nommer que lui, s'en étaient rendus compte, c'était déjà trop tard. Alors on avait confié une mission à Hymniss et elle n'avait plus revu son maître en quelques siècles.

Aujourd'hui, elle était revenue. Maître Tarnuil, SON maître, n'était plus. « Endormi sans plus jamais se réveiller » qu'ils ont dit. Prisonnier du rêve, qu'ils ont dit…

L'elfe aux cheveux bleus frappa du poing sur la table et sentit plusieurs os craquer. Elle inspira profondément et souffla un sort de soin.

Il n'y avait pas que les druides dormeurs qui rêvaient loin de la réalité. C'était une généralité au sein de cet ordre. Elle s'entendait finalement beaucoup mieux avec les quelques sentinelles têtes brûlées, entre autre parce qu'il y avait sa sœur. En fait, elle n'avait qu'une envie : repartir. On étouffait ici.

Mais avant cela, elle aimerait tirer l'histoire de son maître au clair. Aller dans le rêve n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr en ce moment si on prenait en compte le sort qu'avait connu l'archidruide… le Shando lui-même.

Bref, c'était de l'inconscience.

Elle hésita un peu, ses yeux allaient des branches basses de la canopée qui cachait le ciel au-dessus de Darnassus jusqu'au lit. La nuit était tombée. La maison de sa sœur où elle séjournait faute d'avoir son propre toit était parfaitement silencieuse. La sentinelle était en patrouille et en aurait pour quelques jours, elle hésitait à se mettre en danger au risque de l'inquiéter.

En même temps… elle avait pris un risque bien plus considérable avec le rêve quelques mois auparavant, et cela s'était bien passé, en prenant certaines précautions.

Les excursions suivantes n'avaient pas été si terribles non plus.

Mais elle n'aimait pas jouer avec la chance.

Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'y allongea.

Elle avait pris la décision qu'elle agirait en toute inconscience en étant parfaitement consciente de le faire.

Bien. Elle arrangea ses longs cheveux bleus pour éviter qu'ils ne la déconcentrent tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur lunaire. Elle fit un exercice de respiration jusqu'à basculer dans une sorte de transe qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, puis se retrouver dans les verts paysages du rêve.

Là, son avatar spirituel sembla reproduire un étrange sentiment physique. Comme un nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle était seule dans l'immensité, sans pouvoir hurler le nom de son maître au risque d'attirer l'attention de la menace qui rôdait et qui avait potentiellement emprisonné ce dernier… et tout était immense sans qu'elle sache par où commencer. Elle lutta contre son appréhension et bondit en se transformant en félin dans une course puissante et silencieuse, plus appropriée que l'oiseau pour des recherches au sein de la forêt où elle se trouvait. Elle apprécia la souplesse de son corps et de ses pattes qui adhéraient fermement au sol, la propulsant toujours plus loin, elle humait l'air à la recherche d'une odeur qu'elle connaissait.

Elle en trouva une, effectivement, pas celle qu'elle cherchait cependant. Elle se stoppa net et tendit ses muscles. Toute son attention était portée sur un point sur sa droite, dans une clairière.

Impossible.

Sa surprise fut telle qu'elle resta encore immobile quelques instants, avant de se ressaisir. Maintenant, c'était elle qui n'agissait pas, c'était un comble pour celle qui criait ce reproche à ses semblables. Un pas feutré après l'autre pour s'assurer une parfaite discrétion, elle se rapprocha pour voir par elle-même ce qu'elle croyait être l'impossible.

Une silhouette fine et assez petite, bien plus petite qu'un elfe de la nuit se tenait au milieu de la clairière bordée par les arbres. Elle avait des cheveux couleur auburn, sombres. Ses vêtements étaient essentiellement composés de cuir et d'écorces diverses. Elle lui tournait le dos.

Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement que l'inconnue se tourna vers elle. Peau légèrement halée, grands yeux verts, une jeune humaine.

Une humaine dans le rêve d'Emeraude et… pas n'importe quelle humaine.

Le coeur du félin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elles restèrent à se jauger un moment.

– Vous êtes… un druide ?

Clairvoyance, l'humaine s'était même donné la peine de parler en elfique, ce qui aurait désarçonné les quelques elfes qui pensaient leurs connaissances hors d'attente et au-dessus des humains. Hymniss estima judicieux de reprendre sa forme normale en guise de réponse, ses cordes vocales ne l'aidant pas actuellement à articuler le moindre mot de toute manière. Ses bras, ses jambes et son corps s'allongèrent. Sa fourrure disparut pour laisser place à une peau d'un bleu pâle. En tant qu'elfe de la nuit adulte, elle dépassait de plusieurs têtes l'adolescente, ce qui pouvait être impressionnant, mais l'humaine ne sembla pas plus bouleversée que cela. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en voyant la transformation. Cela répondait tout simplement à sa question.

– Vous êtes une elfe de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Question de courtoisie puisque la jeune humaine semblait l'avoir deviné alors qu'elle se trouvait sous sa forme féline, mais après tout elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfes de sa vie.

– Oui, effectivement.

Hymniss en avait le souffle coupé, mais il était assez déplacé pour une doyenne comme elle de laisser une jeunette diriger la conversation.

– Comment se fait-il qu'une humaine arrive à se rendre dans le rêve d'émeraude ?

L'intéressée haussa des épaules.

– Ça s'est fait comme ça. C'était de plus en plus précis à chaque rêve.

L'elfe plissa des yeux. Elle était à peu près certaine que son interlocutrice ne lui disait pas tout, mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui reprocher la prudence, au contraire, cela dénotait d'une certaine maturité. Ce qui était… assez rassurant. Oui, elle pouvait être fière de cette petite humaine pleine de jugeote, de sensibilité et d'intelligence qui avait été sa disciple. Non, qui était sa disciple.

L'ennui, c'est qu'elle l'avait connue tandis qu'elle était en mission de reconnaissance de la culture des druides de Gilnéas. Elle avait eu pour directives de ne pas leur enseigner de nouvelles techniques : les elfes de la nuit partaient du principe qu'ils étaient privilégiés par les esprits de la nature, bénis et instruits par le disciple de Remulos lui-même et que cela devait rester ainsi. Donc, selon eux, il fallait que les gilnéens se montrent eux-mêmes dignes d'un nouveau savoir pour l'obtenir, qu'ils attirent l'attention des esprits. Donc, Hymniss s'était présentée sous les traits d'une humaine archidruidesse puissante… si on prenait en compte le savoir actuel assez pauvre des gilnéens qui se consacraient essentiellement aux soins de la terre. Si elle avait pu les aider à perfectionner ce savoir, elle n'avait pas pris le risque de leur apprendre les différentes transformations, par exemple.

Parce qu'« il fallait être béni par un esprit », voyez-vous.

Parce que « cela aurait attiré l'attention sur elle et sur les elfes, et que s'occuper d'un peuple en sous-connaissance, ils n'avaient pas que cela à faire », voyez-vous.

Il était peut-être temps… d'enfreindre la règle.

De se faire reconnaître.

Comment faire ça ?

Comment expliquer qu'elle était Belladone ? Qu'elle avait survécu ? Sans éveiller de rancœur chez son ancienne disciple qui avait dû vivre l'expérience comme une forme d'abandon ?

Incapable de choisir, Hymniss soupira et alla au plus simple.

– Mon vrai nom est Hymniss. Je suis fière de toi, Luce, tu te montres plus prudente qu'auparavant.

L'intéressée ouvrit de grands yeux, mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle additionnait les différentes informations qui transparaissaient dans ces deux phrases. L'elfe la connaissait, connaissait son nom, son passif, était assez familière pour l'appeler par son surnom. Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante.

L'elfe ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une image à laquelle elle donna corps, elle s'y glissa comme on se glisse à l'intérieur d'un habit. C'était devenu un habit familier presque plus familier que celui de son corps naturel.

Belladone. Belladone apparut devant les yeux de l'adolescente.

– Vous avez survécu ?!

Ce fut presque un cri, mais il était quelque peu étranglé. L'elfe rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire amer.

– Oui.

– Non… non, attendez, vous êtes une manifestation du cauchemar ? Ma maîtresse m'en avait parlé. Vous utilisez l'image que j'ai d'elle dans mon esprit pour…

Ah… la prudence. Hymniss l'interrompit :

– Je suis une elfe, et tu ne le savais pas, pourtant c'est ainsi que je me suis présentée à toi.

– Des elfes ont été corrompus.

– C'est vrai mais ce sont des satyres, maintenant. Écoute, Prudence, je ne peux pas te convaincre avec le peu de temps que nous avons. Le rêve d'émeraude est devenu dangereux, tu ne dois plus t'y perdre en rêve. Si j'étais un partisan du cauchemar, je t'entraînerais au contraire à revenir. Bref, si besoin, utilise une potion qui fait dormir sans faire de rêves le temps que j'arrive et que je t'apprenne à contrôler ton sommeil, mais jusque là… tu ne dois plus venir ici.

C'était une chance inouïe qu'elle l'ait trouvée avant… autre chose.

– Je devais régler une affaire à Darnassus, je n'ai pas pu revenir avant, mais je te rejoins dès que possible, d'accord ?

Visiblement l'humaine ne savait pas encore si elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle regardait les yeux noisettes de la fausse archi-druidesse, ses cheveux châtains clairs, toute cette façade qu'elle avait cru réelle pendant des années. Elle devait lui faire confiance, malgré tout, car ces conseils semblaient raisonnables.

– Je t'expliquerai tout, Prudence. Je te promets. Ne me dis pas où tu es… dis-moi juste si tu es avec Doulgour.

L'adolescente sembla sonder une dernière fois ce qui avait été son mentor, un être de majesté en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance puis acquiesça lentement.

– Très bien… j'arrive. Maintenant, réveille-toi.

Dans un mouvement brusque qui ressemblait à une claque, elle frappa la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se sentit basculer en arrière, sans jamais sentir le sol, dans une chute infinie et interminable comme savaient en faire subir les rêves. Elle fut prise d'une vive impression de vide, et se retrouva en sueur dans son lit.

Maîtresse Belladone… vivante ? Non… Hymniss.

La respiration saccadée, elle en était à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé du rêve d'émeraude. Elle n'y était peut-être pas allée cette fois-ci, mais se l'était imaginé, avait vu une image fantasmée de sa maîtresse, vivante et transcendée en elfe de la nuit capable d'utiliser tous les arts druidiques.

Oui, c'était possible.

Puis elle pensa à un détail. Un infime détail. La manière de maîtresse Belladone de parler aux nains comme s'il s'agissait d'enfants, et ces derniers de la traiter de « vieille » alors que ceux de leur espèce étaient dotés d'une sacrée espérance de vie. C'était un détail, un jeu qui avait fait partie de sa vie…. Mais qui prenait maintenant tout son sens.

Même si elle avait attribué cela aux pouvoirs druidiques qui pouvaient largement rallonger la durée de vie d'une humaine au même titre que les mages, cela pouvait simplement dire qu'ils savaient qu'elle était une elfe.

Oui… c'était… possible.

Elle sentit malgré elle une larme couler sur sa joue. Plus loin, un des nains ronflait bruyamment. Elle ne s'ingénia pas à savoir lequel des deux s'adonnait à cette performance sonore avec ses nouvelles facultés de perception ; elle était trop focalisée sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Quelqu'un venait littéralement de revenir d'entre les morts. Elle l'avait même revue… parce qu'en voyageant par l'esprit dans le rêve d'émeraude, elle n'était plus limitée par ses conditions physiques, elle n'y était plus aveugle.

Elle avait donc bien REVU sa maîtresse et VU sa véritable apparence.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'informations.

Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil pour le reste de la nuit. Demain, elle préparerait une de ces fameuses potions qui permettent de dormir sans rêve… ne serait-ce que pour dormir et limiter les fortes émotions.

Elle pensait en avoir fini avec Un'Goro.

Hymniss, de son côté, s'était levée et préparait son départ. Il fallait faire cela dans les règles, mais rapidement. Elle en aurait pour trois jours, juste assez pour voir une dernière fois sa jeune sœur, Remness, revenir de sa patrouille.

Elle irait voir pendant ce temps les autres druides, tenterait de les convaincre de continuer son étude. Elle les avait tellement épuisés avec ses idées saugrenues qu'elle espérait ne pas rencontrer une trop grande résistance. Peut-être seraient-ils encore une fois trop heureux de se débarrasser d'elle. Cependant, étrangement, elle sentait que la situation avait changé. Elle était devenue plus sauvage et ils s'en étaient sans doute rendus compte, peut-être n'apprécieraient-ils pas de ne plus l'avoir près d'eux pour la surveiller.

Trois jours, ce serait suffisant, accord ou non, elle partirait. Elle avait un moyen infaillible de retrouver rapidement Doulgour sans trouver de résistance de la part des druides de Darnassus.

Elle fouilla dans son sac de voyage et trouva une étrange pierre lisse dotée d'une spirale bleue. La pierre de foyer. Elle l'avait marquée avec la dernière auberge réellement importante où elles s'étaient arrêtées, elle et Prudence. Autrement dit, Forgefer. Si sa jeune disciple n'avait pas menti et était avec le nain, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient là-bas ou que quelqu'un sur place puisse la renseigner sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Au moins, cette partie serait facile.

Pour le reste, elle se donnait le temps de la réflexion… au fond, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se restreindre au simple prétexte de retourner à Gilnéas. Elle y était restée des siècles… ce n'était plus ce qui l'intéressait.

Non.

Elle avait vu et ressenti ce que ressentait un disciple sans son maître pour l'avoir vécu elle-même. Malgré tout l'amour presque filiale qu'elle portait à l'archidruide Tarnuil, elle ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé et elle avait eu les plus grandes difficultés à se réveiller après cette énième session dans le rêve.

Cela devenait vraiment trop dangereux.

Maintenant, elle voulait être là pour sa propre disciple bien vivante, parce qu'elle-même ne savait pas si elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour son maître et… qu'à y bien réfléchir, elle se demandait s'il était possible de le sauver.

Le cas de druides n'ayant plus de corps matériel et dont l'esprit était enfermé dans le rêve était rare, mais existait…

Tarnuil avait connu le même sort.

C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Mais elle se demandait intérieurement…. Après des mois de recherches infructueuses dans le rêve, si on ne lui avait pas menti… si un vieil ennemi ne s'était pas débarrassé d'un électron un peu trop libre.

Comme elle.

Non, elle n'attendrait pas trois jours.

« Quelque chose » lui soufflait l'évidence qu'elle taisait, mais « quelque chose » se tramait.


	9. Liens familiaux

_Les elfes de la nuit ont donc officiellement croisé le chemin de Prudence. Le monde de cette dernière se reconstruit avec une promesse d'une formation plus exigeante mais de laquelle elle attendait beaucoup... notamment, son parfait accomplissement en tant que druidesse.  
Après tout, elle a déjà réussi à aller, seule, dans le rêve d'émeraude, une grande première pour une humaine._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Liens familiaux**

L'elfe tapota des doigts à la surface de la table, petite distraction de quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils décident à répondre. On avait là la crème des druides, mais franchement, Remness avait la vague impression que la crème avait quelque peu tourné. Elle basait cette sensation sur un fait très simple : prendre plusieurs longues minutes de discussion pour savoir si, oui ou non, ils allaient dire où se trouvait la sœur druidesse d'une sentinelle alors que… vraisemblablement, cette dernière avait disparu depuis deux jours et qu'ils auraient pu anticiper son retour, à elle, pour préparer leur réponse.

En fait, aux regards de certains d'entre eux, ils avaient une opinion toute arrêtée et étaient prêts à tout lui révéler de but en blanc. Mais il ne s'agissait pas des têtes pensantes du groupe.

Donc, individuellement, chacun avait son avis arrêté, mais il semblerait que le groupe tergiversait depuis deux jours.

Finalement, le petit conseil se tourna vers elle et annonça assez sommairement :

– Nous n'avons rien à vous communiquer, aucune information.

C'est cela, oui. La formulation exacte serait « nous ne voulons rien vous communiquer du peu que nous savons ».

– Si ce n'est ceci.

Ah ? Elle cessa de tapoter du bout de ses doigts.

– Votre sœur a ouvertement déserté notre ordre et Darnassus, sans expliquer sa démarche ni son but, vous comprendrez donc que nous ne souhaitions pas entreprendre de recherches.

Si sa sœur représentait une grande menace pour l'ordre, il en aurait été autrement, ils auraient tenté de la retrouver. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. Quelque part, cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils ne la considéraient décidément pas comme étant d'une grande importance.

Quelque part, certains avaient l'air contents d'en être débarrassés.

Il s'agissait là du constat qu'elle était venue chercher, en se doutant de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle se leva et attrapa ses armes qu'elle cala à sa taille.

– Très bien, je comprends.

Même pas une piste par où commencer, même pas un mot… rien. En fait, elle se doutait qu'il ne valait mieux pas partir à la recherche d'Hymniss dans l'immédiat. Maintenant qu'elle avait vivement exprimé son intérêt pour sa sœur, elle serait surveillée. Les animaux et les arbres étaient après tout des sentinelles efficaces pour les druides. Ce qui lui faisait entendre que sa sœur était partie dans un lieu échappant au contrôle des druides de Darnassus, soit une bonne partie de Kalimdor. Cela voulait aussi dire que si elle tentait quoi que ce soit pour la retrouver, elle livrerait potentiellement sa sœur au châtiment qu'on réservait aux déserteurs.

Parfois, pour mieux protéger un proche, il ne fallait rien faire. Au fond, Hymniss avait toujours dit que Darnassus était devenue trop étouffante pour elle. Elle était sans doute bien mieux là où elle se trouvait.

Les elfes étaient patients, les sentinelles peut-être plus encore. Quand Hymniss sera devenue le moindre de leurs problèmes… elle pourra envisager quelque chose.

En attendant… Remness bifurqua sur un pont en direction de la Terrasse des Guerriers pour suivre son entraînement quotidien. Quelques druides levèrent des sourcils d'étonnement face à cette rapide obtempération.

De l'autre côté… sur un autre continent…

Hymniss, sans s'arracher les cheveux, se massait malgré tout les tempes. Il s'agissait à la fois de combattre une certaine culpabilité, une grande fatigue – dormir dans le rêve d'émeraude ne reposait en rien – en plus de chercher à faire le tri dans les diverses informations qu'elle se devait de donner à sa disciple…

Si possible dans l'ordre.

Si possible de manière intelligible.

Tout se passait chez les nains, et on devait apprécier la propention de ces derniers à construire des bâtisses plus spacieuses qu'on ne l'aurait pensé car… sans cela, deux nains et deux humaines ne tiendraient pas dans cette seule pièce. Hymniss avait d'ailleurs adopté sa forme humaine pour passer plus inaperçue et… prendre moins de place.

– T'as qu'à commencer par le début, Hymniss. Comment as-tu survécu ?

Le pragmatisme d'Orge. Toujours. Mais si juste…

– Très bien. J'ai repoussé autant que j'ai pu les salves de dinosaures, au moins pour permettre à d'autres de s'enfuir et de retrouver les autres. Dans l'ensemble, cela a fonctionné pour un certain nombre des membres de l'expédition. Mais, pas tous. Je suis désolée pour Darel, Prudence. Sincèrement.

Tiens, elle l'avait appelée par son nom complet, ce qui montrait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas user de leur proximité pour se faire pardonner.

Non, ses excuses étaient nues, sincères.

L'adolescente prêta donc une oreille un peu plus indulgente à sa maîtresse. Elle avait encore bien du mal à réaliser que la personne en face d'elle était bien vivante… pour elle, elle se trouvait au fin fond de l'estomac d'un dinosaure depuis des mois. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et qu'elle parlait fort peu. En fait, elle éprouvait la réalité de ce qui se passait, écoutait sa voix et la « voyait » pour la première fois. Une aura franche, vive, qui va droit au but, mais qui avait flanché en la voyant… sans doute au moment où elle avait croisé son regard.

Doulgour s'était chargé d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé et comment elle avait fini aveugle. C'est là-dessus que… « Hymniss » s'était pris les tempes entre ses mains et tentait de consolider le fil ténu de confiance qui restait encore.

– Au bout d'un moment je me suis retrouvée seule, la plupart des raptors s'étaient écartés, mais rôdaient, et je n'avais plus d'énergie. Il me semblait évident qu'au moment où ils considéreraient que je redevenais une proie acceptable, je ne pourrais plus les repousser alors… j'ai décidé d'au moins sauver mon essence dans le rêve d'émeraude. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, mon corps a suivi, je suspecte autant mon désir de m'en sortir qu'une forte connexion avec le rêve à cet endroit, comme on peut l'avoir à Orneval ou à Reflet-de-lune. Mais y aller ainsi, sans portail, c'est une première. Comme si les frontières étaient plus fines… pourtant j'ai mis un certain temps à revenir. Le rêve semblait me retenir. Finalement, je suis « sortie » à Orneval.

Et elle continua ainsi, expliquant que, dans un souci de patriotisme, elle avait rejoint Darnassus une fois ses forces retrouvées au milieu des bois. Elle le regrettait maintenant. Cela lui semblait cependant être la meilleure solution à l'époque. Mais elle avait oublié le caractère des elfes, elle avait pensé faire son rapport pour éviter qu'on lui colle l'étiquette de déserteuse et en profiter pour vanter les mérites des druides humains. On salua ses efforts avant de passer à autre chose. Elle se battit pour qu'on aide les humains à améliorer leurs connaissances druidiques. Sans succès, car cela n'était pas de leur ressort, mais des esprit ou du Shando, à la limite. Elle parla de la disparition de son maître, des tentatives pour le retrouver tout en essayant de changer l'ordre des druides.

Cela ne resta que des tentatives.

Hymniss soupira. Elle était fatiguée. Pourtant son voyage s'était contenté d'être une téléportation par pierre de foyer mais elle se rendait surtout soudainement compte que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas servi à grand-chose. Non, vraiment ils avaient été inutiles. À côté de cela, sa jeune disciple avait dû évoluer avec un nouvel handicap et s'était montrée admirablement dégourdie, allant jusqu'à développer une nouvelle vision, de nouveaux pouvoirs… sans elle.

Finalement elle avait reproché aux elfes de faire du surplace, elle se rendait compte de toute la mesure de ce défaut puisque cela l'avait également obligée à faire du surplace, elle.

Cette petit prise de conscience l'aida à se sentir plus sereine. Les autres avaient observé un certain silence, en attendant la suite du récit.

– Ensuite je t'ai vue dans le rêve et… je me suis rendue compte que j'avais joué ce rôle de maître absent comme on me l'avait imposé à moi-même. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais présenter mes excuses et, pour qu'elles ne soient pas vides de sens, j'aimerais remplir à nouveau pleinement mon rôle et enseigner les branches de l'art druidique que nous n'avons pas pu aborder… même sans l'accord des archidruides de Darnassus.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda sa disciple au-delà ses yeux verts si pâles.

– Et pour une fois j'estime que c'est au disciple de donner son accord ou son refus.

La jeune humaine sembla réfléchir.

C'était étrange. Ce déballage de souvenirs, de récits, avaient permis à la jeune humaine de se reconnaître dans les faits, les pensées de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière devait lui être supérieure, et l'était d'un point de vue de pure puissance et de savoir, mais sur le plan sentimental et social, là, à cet instant précis, elle semblait être son égal.

– Il m'est permis de retrouver une maîtresse et… une partie de ce que je considère comme une famille.

Elle sembla retenir son souffle, comme avant un plongeon. Hymniss n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Je serai folle de ne pas accepter, finit par dire Prudence.

L'elfe cligna des yeux, se rappela qu'elle avait arraché cette enfant à sa famille pour construire son enfance dans un des pires endroits du monde pour finalement l'estropier moralement et physiquement…

Aujourd'hui, c'était sa disciple qui était son maître.

Elle se leva à tatillon, tremblante et la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle avait toujours mis une incroyable distance, la distance de mise pour un maître et son élève mais elle venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait privée d'une mère.

Qu'inconsciemment, elle sentait une responsabilité toute maternelle à vouloir l'éduquer et qu'elle avait été folle de ne pas s'en rendre plus tôt, à force d'être là pour elle, tandis qu'elle grandissait. La jeune humaine resserra sa main sur un son bras droit, timidement.

Au même moment, on tapota franchement et amicalement sur leur épaule, deux grandes paluches. Orge prit la parole :

\- Nous, c'est tonton Doulgour et tonton Orge.


	10. L'appel d'Aviana

**Mes excuses pour l'attente, je me suis rendue compte d'une incohérence dans ma fanfiction qui a demandé que je corrige ce chapitre et les suivants que j'avais déjà écrits. Je voulais faire ça avant de poster le chapitre. L'avantage, c'est que vous avez attendu pour ce chapitre mais que vous n'attendrez pas les suivants, je les posterai le Vendredi.**

 **Sur ce, le résumé :**

 _Il n'y a rien à faire, impossible pour Prudence d'en appeler aux forces astrales dont elle n'arrive pas à sentir la puissance. Sans parler des métamorphoses... comment faire quand les Anciens ont cessé d'exister durant la guerre des Satyres et que le seul moyen pouvant permettre à la jeune druidesse d'avoir un animal-totem serait de se rendre dans les temples druidiques... où Hymniss ne serait plus la bienvenue._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – L'appel d'Aviana**

L'entraînement avec maîtresse Belladone, enfin « Hymniss », avait commencé le lendemain de son arrivée et les résultats étaient plutôt mitigés. L'elfe enseignait en effet à l'humaine ce qu'elle savait en reprenant la méthode qu'on avait employée pour elle… et le problème, c'est que les elfes et les humains ne fonctionnent pas vraiment de la même manière.

Prudence n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les sorts de soin. Les sorts offensifs lui posaient par contre d'énormes soucis. Déjà, contrairement aux elfes, les humains n'étaient pas particulièrement liés avec l'un des astres, qui sont les essences de ces sorts. Ensuite, elle ne pouvait même plus établir de lien visuel avec eux, ce qui paraissait « essentiel » pour la maîtresse Hymniss.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire… c'est que c'est plus simple. »

Belle tentative pour se rattraper. En attendant… Prudence se sentait coincée. Elle avait donc repris les séances en extérieur et elle passait de plus en plus de temps sur les sommets à essayer de sentir les rayons du soleil au milieu des vents glacés de la montagne… au moins, avec le soleil, elle arrivait à sentir quelque chose.

Avec Elune, rien à faire.

Elle fit quand même l'effort, chaque nuit, d'aller méditer dans la neige, en compagnie de sa maîtresse. Elles alternaient les méditations avec les tentatives de métamorphoses laborieuses de l'humaine. Cependant… si les elfes avaient des décennies devant eux pour apprendre à adopter une forme animale, les humains avaient rarement ce luxe.

« Tu es druide, tu auras une longévité plus grande, cela revient au même. »

Non. Prudence pouvait paraître impatiente mais une guerre était en cours et elle ne comptait pas rester sur le côté. Les difficultés qu'elle rencontrait se dressaient malgré tout devant elle, infranchissables. Et les soupirs qu'elle poussait étaient nombreux.

À force de pratiquer dans la neige, elle était complètement acclimatée et avait définitivement laissé derrière elle la chaleur étouffante de la jungle. Si les sorts offensifs lui posaient soucis, elle avait par contre montré beaucoup de facilité à apprendre et à utiliser des sorts mineurs agissant sur son environnement proche dont celui lui permettant de ne laisser aucune trace dans la neige ou de grimper dans les arbres enneigés sans déranger les branches, par exemple.

Il était heureux que les druides protégeaient la faune et l'environnement car ils seraient des chasseurs redoutables, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Cette brève remarque à elle-même l'amena à se souvenir du visage d'un jeune humain prometteur et rêvant d'être une sentinelle de Hurlevent à son retour d'Un'Goro. Elle soupira. Darel peuplait souvent ses rêves maintenant qu'elle avait repris son entraînement druidique. Ils avaient beaucoup partagé durant leurs formations respectives, s'aidant à grandir et à évoluer ensemble. Si cela la rendait mélancolique, elle y trouvait aussi une certaine inspiration…

Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait donné l'idée de partager sa vision avec Iki, son rat. Entre autres choses, cette pratique lui permit de reprendre l'alchimie avec Doulgour. Elle sillonnait au milieu des bocaux, des sachets de poudres, du mortier et de son pilon, de la balance et des poids au rythme des petits sauts du rat qui pouvait facilement manipuler les objets avec ses pattes. Pour le reste, Iki lui permettait de voir ses propres gestes lors des moments de dosage et autres manipulations.

Si au début l'exercice était difficile et entraînait des maladresses, elle s'y était fait et cette ingéniosité fut finalement couronné de succès.

À côté de ça, elle s'enfonça davantage dans toutes sortes de connaissances. Pour l'instant, les arts druidiques la boudaient : elle restait assidue aux entraînements mais cela n'avançait pas. Rien qui n'alarma Hymniss, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa disciple. Elle préféra donc chercher dans d'autres arts un potentiel moyen de faciliter son apprentissage. Elle finit par rencontrer une naine des marteaux-Hardis qui avait suivi une formation chamanique. Ces derniers venaient rarement (comprendre : jamais) à Forgefer, car ils détestaient autant aller sous terre que les nains de Forgefer détestaient voler. Hestÿa, tel était son nom, avait cependant dérogé à la règle commune car elle souhaitait se renseigner auprès de Brann lui-même concernant les possibilité de formation en archéologie. L'avantage notable de cette rencontre fut que cette naine n'avait aucune connaissance en druidisme. Cela pouvait paraître évident mais cela la poussa – de fait – à avoir une vision moins étriquée que celle que proposait Hymniss à Prudence. L'elfe se contentait généralement de lui parler des astres, des animaux et des arbres.

Or, une autre évolution notable avait eu lieu : son bâton. Ce dernier semblait évoluer avec elle. Au départ bâton tordu, incongru, ressemblant à un arc noir tortueux, il devint grand et surtout droit. Il était toujours sillonné d'une écorce noir et avait davantage l'air d'un bâton de soutien pour aveugle. Sa démarche était plus sûre et, avec l'enseignement de la naine, elle eut l'impression de mieux sentir son environnement à travers lui.

En plantant son bâton dans le sol et en suivant les directive de la chamane, elle retrouva cet état de transe qu'elle avait ressenti en sortant d'Un'Goro. Celui de son bâton pulsant avec elle, puis avec la terre. Elle développa ainsi davantage cette perception de la nature au travers des éléments, plutôt que les seuls arbres et les astres. En passant par la terre, l'humaine ressentit mieux les vies qui y rampaient et celles qui gambadaient à sa surface. Immobile, elle eut l'impression d'être une antenne réceptive à la magie, qui pulsait avec elle. Une grande sérénité accompagna la sensation d'avoir trouvé son chemin.

Un pas après l'autre, elle emprunta cette voie. Plus elle affinait ses nouveaux sens, plus Prudence était persuadée qu'il y avait… d'autres choses. Dans son nouvel univers aux étranges nuances, apparaissaient des auras d'êtres et d'arbres.

Enfin elle se mit aussi à sentir le feu des forges, le chant de l'eau et surtout… le langage du vent.

Le vent.

Elle se souvenait qu'enfant elle passait de longues minutes à écouter le bruits des feuilles et le sifflements de l'air sur les falaises qui appelait aux grands espaces du large. Elle se souvenait aussi quand, aveugle, elle était sortie d'Un'Goro et avait cru retrouver un ami cher en sentant le vent sur sa peau. Elle se souvint qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la capitale des nains elle avait l'impression de retrouver un élément essentiel…

Oui, le vent.

Alors qu'elle se tenait immobile, alors qu'elle appelait la lune pour bénéficier de sa bénédiction et de sa puissance, ce fut lui qui lui souffla, et non la lune : « Tu peux déjà voir. Tu peux déjà être un animal. »

C'était… parfaitement énigmatique, car jusqu'à présent, si elle pouvait « voir », elle peinait toujours à se transformer.

Les mots ne cessaient cependant de marteler sa tête et cette énième méditation dans le froid de la nuit fut donc un énième échec.

Cette phrase l'obséda cependant toute la nuit. Ce fut finalement le lendemain qu'elle eut une illumination subite.

Elle était à sa table d'alchimie. Elle se concentrait sur le petit être qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et qui lui servait de docile assistant, calant sa respiration sur la sienne pour partager sa vision avec la sienne. Le rat claquait tendrement des dents pour lui signifier tout son attachement tandis qu'il sentait son esprit approcher du sien. Alors, cette phrase enfermée dans sa tête qui avait retourné ses pensées autant que son cerveau ressurgit : « Tu peux déjà voir. Tu peux déjà être un animal. »

Et si…

Elle pouvait littéralement intégrer le corps d'un rat. Elle pouvait profiter de ce corps pour vivre comme un rat, pour ressentir comme un rat… devenir un rat, au moins partiellement. « Tu peux déjà être un animal » La limite entre elle et les animaux n'était pas si opaque que cela…

Elle pouvait… elle pouvait peut-être ?

Prudence se concentra et habita à nouveau Iki. Elle lui laissa une part de lui-même active et se contenta de suivre ses pensées sans se précipiter sur la potion du jour mais en prenant davantage de temps pour prendre conscience du corps animal. Puis elle sortit de son esprit et recommença l'exercice. Encore et encore, en laissant à chaque passage une empreinte moins humaine dans l'esprit du rongeur… et continua. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur le processus, le moment où son esprit basculait dans celui d'Iki.

La transition.

Le passage.

La porte.

Le lien.

Le pont.

Qu'importe le nom.

Elle sentit le point de bascule comme un point essentiel dans ce que l'humain pouvait avoir d'enfermé au plus profond de lui-même, à force de civilisation et de raison.

Atteindre l'état sauvage.

Oui, elle l'avait trouvé, ce point essentiel.

« Doulgour ! Je te laisse, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, vite !

– Et ta leçon ?! Ça fait dix minutes que tu bouges pas ! T'as un soucis avec ton rat auj… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle était déjà dehors. Elle traversa la forge, tenant toujours ce lien ténu entre elle et son esprit, sortit par la grande porte – elle avait avalé la distance qui la séparait de l'extérieur aussi facilement que si le vent lui-même l'y avait portée.

Là, dans la neige, elle focalisait son esprit sur le point de bascule mais, au lieu de l'utiliser pour aller dans un corps étranger, elle le concentra sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas trouver maîtresse Hymniss. Tant pis, elle sentait que c'était le moment.

Elle tenait « le truc ».

Le vent l'enveloppa… est-ce pour cela que sa première transformation fut celle de l'oiseau, réputée pour être la plus difficile ?

– Bien joué

D'où venait cette voix ?

Elle vit une humaine avec grand sourire, Hymniss, bien sûr. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être devin pour entendre que la druidesse était fière de sa disciple. À côté de ses serres de corbeau, Iki regardait sa jeune maîtresse avec un semblant d'incompréhension.

– Intéressant, ma jeune disciple… il semblerait que ton bâton ait fusionné avec toi.

Prudence ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce que voulait dire l'elfe, mais celle-ci l'encouragea à utiliser ses sens pour prendre conscience de sa nouvelle forme. Outre les plumes, les ailes, les serres et le bec, une surface dure recouvrait son poitrail. Elle connaissait très bien ce matériel à force de les avoir senti pulser avec elle… c'était les pierres qui ornaient habituellement son bâton.

Les pierres d'Un'Goro.

En se concentrant davantage, elle sentit aussi que parmi les plumes lisses et uniformes de sa nouvelle ramure se trouvaient des plumes sensiblement différentes. Leur nature n'était pas semblables aux autres. Plus longues, plus effilées, plus « colorées » chargées de magie. Celles de son bâton.

Si certains se demandent où vont les affaires des druides lors de leurs transformations, il n'y avait aucun doute concernant le bâton de Prudence.

– Parfait ! (Hyminiss, sous son apparence de Belladone se frotta les mains) Si on part là-dessus, tu devrais apprendre rapidement à durcir ton corps à l'aide d'écorce. Plus que quelques formes animales à maîtriser !

« Quelques... »

Prudence paraissait pessimiste mais la suite des événements lui démontra qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien. Elle avait fait le plus dur, elle avait compris « le moment de bascule ». Belladone n'en revenait pas. C'était comme si l'obstacle avait été plus complexe à surmonter que pour un elfe – elle n'avait après tout fait AUCUN progrès pendant plus d'un an de méditation – mais qu'une fois l'obstacle dépassé, elle brûlait les étapes. Félin, ourse, biche… elle put adopter les formes animales en employant la même méthode qu'avec celle de l'oiseau.

Même s'il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs mois à chaque fois pour obtenir une forme complète et stable.

– Il semble quand même que tu sois davantage portée sur la voie d'Aviana, maîtresse des druides de la Serre, vu que tu as réussi du premier coup une transformation en corbeau.

Bien sûr, Hymniss lui avait parlé des dieux druidiques, de leur mort et de la dissolution de leurs ordres depuis la Guerre des Anciens. Le druidisme avait survécu, mais à quel prix ? Les dieux-totems n'existaient plus, des maître druides étaient endormis et ceux éveillés étaient perclus dans leurs certitudes. Hymniss n'avait du titre « Archidruidesse » rien d'officiel pour les elfes de la nuit puisqu'il lui était servi par les gilnéens. Quant aux dieux druidiques, il n'était plus possible de bénéficier de leur bénédiction… parfois nécessaire pour pouvoir changer de forme.

Ce dernier détail avait largement été caché à Prudence.

– Attendez… vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que je ne réussisse jamais à me transformer !

– Écoute, Prudence… je t'ai trouvée au milieu du Rêve d'Emeraude alors que tu n'avais eu aucune formation pour y parvenir et quand je suis arrivée ici tu possédais un bâton surchargé de magie druidique et d'origine titanesque… j'étais en droit de me dire que tout était possible.

Voilà comment elles avaient fini un de leurs nombreux échanges… et Prudence ne cessa jamais de se documenter davantage sur l'art druidique et le changement de forme, allant jusqu'à s'informer sur les harpies qui peuplaient Kalimdor auprès des quelques documents qu'elle pouvait trouver sous le manteau, à Forgefer ou auprès de Belladone elle-même. Leurs origines étaient obscures, mais pour une raison tout aussi obscure, elle s'en sentait très proche.

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où elle lui apparut. Aviana.

Alors elle comprit.

Elle était censée être morte.

Pourtant, elle se tenait, brillante et lumineuse, pourvues d'ailes et à la chevelure garnie de plumes. Elle la vit avec la précision des rêves qui lui redonnaient périodiquement le don de la vue. Sa silhouette ciselée se détachait sur un ciel nocturne. L'esprit lui souriait… elle brillait de cet éclat blanc et pur qui, elle le savait, était semblable à celui de la lune.

Cet éclat qu'elle cherchait tellement à retrouver durant ses heures de méditation.

« Jeune mortelle. J'ai toujours apprécié ceux et celles qui recherchaient la connaissance. Moi-même, j'ai emprunté de nombreuses voies pour accroître mon savoir. J'ai vu de très près les dangers de la magie au cœur de la civilisation d'Azshara, et si j'ai pu devenir ce que je suis, c'est parce que les dieux de ce monde et des autres m'ont octroyé des dons pour saluer mon assiduité et m'aider dans mes quêtes.

« Jeune mortelle. Je me retrouve en toi. Bien qu'une infime partie de moi soit tout ce qu'il reste de mon essence, je t'offre cette vision, cet espoir. En recevant ce don, j'espère de toi que tu apprendras encore et que tu comprennes. »

Quand elle se réveilla en sueur, les images qui avaient suivi ce discours n'étaient plus réellement dans son esprit. En fait, ces images étaient plutôt passées directement dans son corps. Quand elle leva les mains à hauteur de son visage, elle les vit de la même manière qu'on imagine voir les fantômes : étrangement translucides et blanches.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien d'un fantôme.

Bien sûr elle était toujours aveugle.

Bien sûr, elle ne brillait pas réellement.

Elle sut cependant que la magie lunaire coulait enfin dans ses veines, lui ouvrant les voies des sorts offensifs insufflé par l'énergie d'Elune.

À ce moment-là, elle arrivait à la fin de sa quatrième année d'entraînement en compagnie d'Hymniss, à Forgefer.

La guerre faisait rage au-dehors. Des vagues de nains avaient commencé à arriver à Frogefer comme dans un refuge, fuyant la marée des orcs. Il fallut partager leur logis avec des réfugiés et apporter des soins.

Dans quelques jours, elle apprendrait que Medhiv était un traître et avait été tué par un jeune mage à peine plus vieux qu'elle en compagnie du héros Lothar.

Un peu plus tard… le roi Llane serait tué et, dans la confusion générale, Hurlevent serait pris d'assaut par la Horde, achevant la destruction de la ville humaine.

Sa maîtresse et elle-même jugèrent qu'elle possédait les bases suffisante pour sortir de son ermitage forcé dans la capitale naine. Après tout, elle avait profité du temps entre la vision d'Aviana et ces événements fatidiques pour peaufiner sa maîtrise des sorts druidiques.


	11. La guerre n'attend pas

_**La première guerre va bon train, les nouvelles de l'avancée de cette "horde" perturbe les nains, mais aussi celles et ceux qui habitent Forgefer, quelle que soit leur race. Sa formation terminée, Prudence se sent prête à se rendre utile...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : la guerre n'attend pas, le passé non plus**

Il y avait aux alentours un désert aride. Pas un désert comme on pouvait le trouver à Tanaris, mais un de ceux où la terre est malade pour ne pas dire sans vie.

Il fallait tendre l'oreille et aller plus loin que ce que les sens permettaient de ressentir pour avoir une réponse de la terre. C'était du moins son espoir mais… elle n'avait jamais de réponse. La terre n'était qu'une plainte muette, une souffrance sourde. Marcher à sa surface lui avait retourné le cœur au début, sans parler de la souffrance engendrée. Elle s'était sentie mal alors même qu'on les appelait au combat.

Prudence pensait pourtant avoir été bien préparée… après des mois passés à développer cet autre sens qui lui permettait de voir en sentant les choses et les gens avec son esprit, en usant de ses pouvoirs druidiques et en utilisant les voies élémentaires pour se repérer et même pouvoir se transformer… elle pensait être prête.

Elle et maîtresse Hymniss avaient d'abord rejoint les réfugiés de Hurlevent en Lordaeron lorsque la capitale humaine avait été attaquée par ce qu'on appelait maintenant des Orcs… et qui n'avaient plus rien d'inconnus pour eux.

Plus personne ne les prendrait pour des Trolls des forêts, pas même Orge.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru…

Après plusieurs arrivées de nains réfugiés, les druidesse avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se mêler au combat. Doulgour et Orge voulurent rester auprès des siens, pour les soigner pour le premier, les protéger pour le second.

C'était compréhensible.

Elles rejoignirent sous forme de corbeau Hurlevent quand elles apprirent que ce qu'on appelait à présent la « Horde » l'assiégeait. Son affinité avec le vent aida grandement Prudence à voler malgré son handicap. Elle sentait également l'allégeance à Aviana bénir son entreprise tandis que son poitrail pulsait avec elle, sentait les bourrasques et les vents ascendant, le monde autour d'elle.

C'était faisable… et grandiose !

Voler au milieu des fumées toxiques des incendies de siège fut une véritable torture. Prudence se félicita de ne pas être un simple corbeau et de posséder des moyens magiques pour rendre ça supportable. En contrebas… le carnage faisait son œuvre. L'elfe ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps et accéléra l'allure sans s'arrêter, ce qui étonna l'humaine qui fit de son mieux pour la suivre : ses bras commençant à la tirer sous l'effort. Elle fit de son mieux pour se concentrer et élargir son champs de vision : elle ressentit alors énormément d'affolement, de détresse et de folie sanguinaire. Ce qui émanait de ces orcs la révulsait…. Ils semblaient… rongés par quelque chose d'abominable dont la source était contre-nature. Ils grouillaient littéralement sur le sol comme une multitude assoiffée et insatiable. Elle put néanmoins voir ainsi vers quoi se dirigéeait sa maîtresse : le port.

La jeune druidesse suivit l'exemple de son mentor et ramena ses ailes pour piquer en avant, droit sur les bateaux.

De vagues barricades tenaient encore le coup, défendues par des soldats qui se sacrifiaient clairement pour permettre aux civils et quelques hommes armés de s'enfuir par voie de mer. La marée verte, car cette énergie apparaissaient verte même aux yeux aveugles de Prudence, allait les emporter dans l'heure qui suivait.

Hymniss n'était pas une elfe qui faisait dans la finesse.

De la même façon qu'elle tapait du poing sur la table quand elle relevait que tous les archidruides elfes étaient des hommes, elle fit une entrée en scène tout aussi dangereuse au milieu de cette scène de panique.

Elle avait dû reconnaître un haut gradé, s'était placé devant lui et s'était transformée en humaine. Prudence était bien placée pour savoir que les humains tolèrent très approximativement la magie et que beaucoup ne font pas une réelle différence entre elle et le druidisme. Aussi, elle ne fut pas étonnée en sentant une vive animosité éclater autour d'elle… ou du moins une vive inquiétude.

Sa maîtresse avait eu la décence d'apparaître sous des traits humains, autrement, cela aurait été pire.

– Ne faites rien !

La jeune druidesse suivit son exemple et se retransforma à ses côtés sans poser de questions.

– Nous sommes des druidesses guérisseuses, lança Belladonne, nous avons eu vent de votre situation par les messages de détresse que vous avez envoyés.

Elle ne sut si c'était son jeune âge qui en fit réfléchir quelques uns ou ce discours, mais en tout cas, la tension s'allégea.

Légèrement, parce que la marée verte approchait tout de même.

– Vous venez de Gilnéas ou de Kul Thiras ? Peu importe, toute aide est bonne à prendre.

Il parut attendre l'acquiescement de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier irradiait de puissance magique. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait bien d'un mage pour le coup et un mouvement au niveau de la tête que formait son aura pourpre lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas de danger.

– Je veux chacune de vous sur un bateau différent, on déborde de blessés et la traversée sera longue. Nos quelques prêtres auront bien besoin d'aide. Enfin, si votre apprentie peut se débrouiller seule.

Le doute avait percé dans sa voix, peut-être avait-il noté ses yeux vitreux, aveugles. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à mettre un bandeau, des fois que ça les mette moins mal-à-l'aise.

– Je peux me débrouiller. On vient de Forgefer, on s'est occupé de réfugiés nains pendant des jours, on fera pareil ici.

Histoire qu'ils sachent qu'elles n'avaient rien avoir avec les deux autres nations humaines… parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Son cœur ne leur appartenait pas. Son franc-parler eut l'air de les choquer. Il faut dire qu'à Un'Goro les seules bonnes manières qu'on apprenait concernait sa propre survie et celle du groupe et qu'à Forgefer, si c'est un peu plus civilisé, ça n'a rien à voir avec les Cours humaines.

S'ils eurent des questions sur comment une aveugle pouvait se mouvoir avec tant d'aisance au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre un bateau expressément dépourvue de personnes à affinité magique, ils ne le firent pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait justement filé et ensuite parce que un vacarme du tonnerre leur fit savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps. Elle sentit sa maîtresse monter sur un autre navire et les deux hommes rejoindre le sien : le hasard avait fait qu'elle avait choisi le leur, apparemment.

Elle nota en passant qu'ils avaient tenu à aider jusqu'au denier civil à trouver leur refuge avant de laisser les capitaines donner les ordre pour faire voile vers la mer. Prudence ne put s'empêcher de penser, tandis qu'elle soignait un soldat particulièrement mal en point, qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir la marée avec eux à cet instant précis.

Comme on lui avait dit, la traversés fut longue, ou fut tout du moins ressentie comme telle. La fuite ayant été organisée à la hâte, ils avaient peu de nourriture ce qui avait l'inconvénient de rallonger les jours te l'inconfort ambiant. En plus des marins, il fallait compter des civils qui occupaient le pont, ralentissant grandement les manœuvres. Prudence pria les éléments pour qu'ils n'essuient aucune tempête. Elle pourrait toujours s'envoler en corbeau, mais elle était certaine que, chargés comme ils l'étaient et avec autant de monde pour gêner les marins, ils seraient balayés par les eaux condamnant ainsi tout le reste de ceux présents à bord.

On rationna le peu de nourriture disponible, on était les uns sur les autres et Prudence fit même messagère, avec sa maîtresse sous forme de corbeau pour connaître l'état des civils et le rapporter au Seigneur Lothar.

C'était lui, la fameux haut-gradé, ils avaient eut le temps de faire des présentations un peu plus correctes une fois le champ de bataille laissé derrière eux. Le mage, c'était Khadgar, et de ce qu'ils leur avaient dit, le roi Llane était mort et le jeune qui se tenait inexorablement derrière le guerrier était le jeune roi Varian.

Ah.

Ce fut un choc de se dire que ce petit brin d'hommes était roi. Après, le roi Llane, elle ne le connaissait pas, donc ce fut moins terrible pour elle qu'absolument tous les autres civils présents sur ce bateau d'apprendre sa mort. Il lui fut cependant facile d'éprouver de la compassion pour cet enfant qui avait perdu brutalement son père.

Les morts brutales de proches, elle connaissait ça par contre.

– Et vous, maîtresse « Belladonne », n'avez vous rien à nous dire que vous ne voudriez nous révéler ?

Ils se tenaient tous les cinq, en comptant le jeune roi, à la poupe, près de la barre du capitaine, le seul endroit à près dégagé où ils avaient formé un cercle afin de parler de l'état général de la population durant la traversée. Car, à part la tempête, leur pire ennemi était la perte d'espoir au milieu de ce désert aquatique, sans plus de patrie pour les attendre. Le désespoir pouvait conduire certains à des extrémités fatales. Du moins pour l'instant. Lothar avait bien l'intention de reconquérir Hurlevent et de demander de l'aide aux différents Rois Humains du Nord.

Prudence savait très bien de quoi parlait le mage, et sa maîtresse aussi qui soupira.

– Je me disais bien qu'il était étrange qu'un mage du Kirin Tor ne relève pas plus tôt mon petit tour de passe-passe, mais je vous remercie de ne pas l'avoir fait : cela aurait été une véritable perte de temps de vous expliquer ce que faisait une elfe de la nuit au beau milieu des Royaumes de l'Est au moment où les orcs dévastait la ville.

– Une elfe de la nuit ? fit Lothar qui avait toujours du mal à cacher ses émotions, n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune druidesse.

– Les aînés des Sindorei vivant tout au Nord des Royaumes de l'Est, se permit d'expliquer Khadgar pour son homologue humain. On les appelle les Keldorei et ils vivent en Kalimdor.

Prudence n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le guerrier froncer des sourcils tant sa voix trahissait son incrédulité :

– Je croyais que Kalimdor était une terre de légende… ?

– Oh non, elle existe bien. J'ai pu lire un certain nombre d'écrits à son sujet dans la bibliothèque du Gardien et elle paraissait tout à fait réelle.

Elle ne sut pas si cela était visible avec des yeux « fonctionnels » mais le mage se rembrunissait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le Gardien, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir fait.

– Et je vous confirme qu'elle existe pour y être née, se contenta d'ajouter Belladonne. Et nous y avons été lors d'une expédition il y a de cela quelques années encore.

Comme pour Khadgar quand il évoquait le Gardien Medhiv, il y avait ce regret presque immédiat à chaque fois que l'une ou l'autre parlait de l'expédition. Sans doute est-ce ce qui poussa les deux hommes à ne pas poser plus questions. L'Achidruidesse « humaine » continua :

– Je me suis dit cependant qu'il était plus… sûr de vous aborder sous des traits humains.

– Je ne vous cache pas que je n'aime pas cette méthode, fit Lothar, mais je ne peux pas vous donner tort non plus. Ne connaissant pas votre espèce, après ce que nous venons de vivre, je pense que j'aurais donné l'ordre qu'on vous sépare le tête du reste de votre corps dès votre apparition.

– Mais je serais sans doute intervenu pour l'empêcher, fit le mage en ramenant sa main sous son menton pour caresser sa barbe.

Prudence parlait peu et se concentrait beaucoup lors de ces conciliabules pour toujours mieux aiguiser ses sens et mieux discerner les autres… pour être la mois désavantagée possible à l'avenir. Maintenant, elle arrivait à « voir » les chevelures, les barbes, même si cela restait très volatil. Et puis elle réapprenait les bonnes manières humaines, ce qui revenait tout simplement à être moins directe qu'un nain et à utiliser plus de mots pour dire la même chose.

– En tout cas, pour répondre à votre question, j'ai été pendant longtemps chargée d'étudier le druidisme employé par les humains de Gilnéas – vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, Seigneur Lothar, mais le druidisme est originaire de Kalimdor et de mon peuple – et les aider à le perfectionner.

Elle n'entra pas dans les détails, même si elle et sa disciple savaient que c'était un résumé très vague de la situation.

– Maintenant je m'occupe de Luce… enfin, de Prudence, ma disciple.

Sans doute que Lothar ne la jugea pas assez dangereuse pour s'inquiéter de la présence de cette étrangère dans les Royaumes de l'Est ou même à Gilnéas, mais il balaya ses quelques soupçons par ces mots :

– Vous vous êtes présentées de vous-même pour nous aider alors que nous attendions des réponses de personnes de notre propre espèce. Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Cela me suffit pour le moment.

Le mage acquiesça.

Ils avaient donc pris la direction de Lordaeron où régnait le roi Terenas dont Lothar avait entendu parlé comme étant un roi bon et juste. Il comptait aller le vérifier par lui-même en espérant que les rumeurs soit à la hauteur de la réalité car… sinon… ces plusieurs milliers de réfugiés n'avaient que très peu de chance de gagner un avenir meilleur.

Prudence savait qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de Gilnéas. De sa terre natale. Pourtant, elle ne la considérait pas comme son foyer. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs très peu des chemins de ces terres et ce dont elle se souvenait était des images du temps où elle voyait encore. Elle aurait de fait eu le plus grand mal à s'orienter dans sa propre « terre natale ». Aussi cette expression n'avait-elle plus de sens pour elle sinon son sens primitif : il y était née. Point.

Les hurlements du vent dans les falaises de son enfance lui manquaient mais elle les associait aussi à ceux de son père et de sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à sa famille mais il y avait de ces moments où nos anciennes angoisses deviennent secondaires et sont remplacées par d'autres.

Heureusement, maîtresse Hymniss, elle, avait davantage d'expérience et toujours les mêmes yeux qu'autrefois et put donc mener l'avant-garde auprès de la capitale de Lordaeron une fois qu'ils eurent mis le pieds à terre.

En vie et rincés par la fatigue.

C'est ainsi que ce finit la première guerre.

La seconde commença quand les rois des autres royaumes humains entendirent raison et acceptèrent d'allier leurs forces pour faire front commun contre cette « Horde ».


	12. Confrontation avec le passé

**Bon, je suis en vacances, et je viens juste de trouver un coin avec du wifi ^^"... désolée pour l'attente. Pour les mêmes raisons, je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera publié ce Vendredi. Comptez plutôt sur Lundi prochain.**

 **En vous souhaitant bonne lecture (et n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Confrontation avec le passé.**

Si la mort du Gardien entraînait un profond sentiment d'insécurité et une certaine angoisse, tout comme l'assassinat du roi Llane, cela ne sembla pas réellement marquer Genn Grisetête, roi de Gilnéas, qui n'envoya que des troupes symboliques pour signer sa participation à la guerre et conserver les avantages d'une alliance sans trop se mouiller.

Rien qui n'aide Prudence à apprécier sa terre natale.

La suite n'aida pas non plus.

Elle le savait… elle s'était un trop rapprochée de Gilnéas. Pendant ces dernières années, elle avait rêvé du manoir de ses parents comme d'un paradis devenu inatteignable… inatteignable parce qu'il ne lui correspondait plus.

Elle avait grandi presque à l'état sauvage après ses sept ans, retourner dans ce manoir, même paisible, n'était pas une option. Elle préférait encore la fournaise de Forgefer, toute druidesse qu'elle pouvait être, et sa vie tonitruante qui battait au son des coups de marteaux.

Toujours est-il qu'en cas de guerre, le monde se rétrécit étrangement, et des Seigneurs voisins de Lordaeron s'étaient rassemblé en entendant l'appel de Hurlevent, dont quelques représentants de Gilnéas et il avait fallu que parmi ceux envoyés par le Seigneur Godfrey, son père s'y trouve et la trouve, elle. Il était un si petit Seigneur mais un si grand serviteur qu'il ne pouvait refuser l'honneur de pouvoir aider un allié de sa patrie, même du haut de ses 70 ans. Il était venu avec un jeune écuyer qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Quand il se trouva en face d'elle, les soldat étaient rassemblés dans les plaines de Lordaeron, autour d'une tente de commandement qui était ni plus ni moins que celle du Grand général Lothar – choisi pour ce titre par les rois présents en honorant son expérience mais aussi son ancienne affiliation à une famille royale liée aux elfes de Quel'Talas… blablabla, des trucs politiques qui n'étaient pas difficiles à comprendre mais qui l'écœuraient profondément tellement il avait fallu de ronds de jambe pour mettre tout le monde d'accord sans froisser personne !

Et c'était loin d'être terminé… Elle trouvait cela invraisemblable qu'on en soit là à une période de guerre où la mort pouvait faucher facilement les âmes de braves soldats… et de populations tout entière.

Elle avait rapidement compris que sa réintégration dans une civilisation humaine ne se ferait pas aussi aisément qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Prudence avait donc passé la plus grande partie de son temps à parler à des soldats de tous les horizons pour mieux les comprendre. Il était très étrange de remarquer qu'elle étudiait des humains plutôt que des plantes car dans le premier cas elle avait encore tant à apprendre là où dans le second, elle n'avait que les étudier durant la dernière décennie, du lever du jour jusqu'à son coucher.

Cela était très surprenant de la part de ceux avec lesquels elle conversait, même si naïve curiosité les amusait beaucoup, d'autant qu'elle avait des manières naines qui la rendait parfaitement atypique.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que de vagues souvenirs de bonnes conduites ne lui reviennent en mémoire, tout droit hérités de son enfance au sein d'une famille noble, de la petite noblesse, certes, mais de la noblesse tout de même.

C'était un apprentissage de tous les instants, et un sacré combat intérieur. Il lui arrivait souvent de méditer quand elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser avec tout son être à force de se sentir écartelée par toutes les influences qui avaient érigé sa vie. C'était lors de l'un de ces fameux moments, quand elle respirait au rythme des arbres pour retrouver les _cœur des choses._

Le premier conflit n'était pas encore survenu, elle n'avait donc pas de blessés à soigner à part les maladroits qui arrivaient à s'ouvrir superficiellement une main lors d'un entraînement. Même alors, il tombait parfois sur un prêtre avant de la trouver et elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle savait que c'était une chance, mais cela la laissait inoccupée, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup trop d'occasion de penser à la guerre.

Elle s'efforçait donc de s'occuper. D'abord elle révisait ses transformations, ce qui lui serait vital et ravissaient les quelques soldats en pause qui assistaient à ce spectacle. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé pour ensuite entamer la discussion avec eux. Puis, elle se lançait dans une série d'exercices qui démontrait une forme olympique qu'elle conservait depuis son retour d'Un'Goro. D'après sa maîtresse, c'était bien de se transformer en un animal, mais on obtenait un résultat digne d'intérêt que si nous étions nous-mêmes forts et rompus au combat, alors, la puissance des formes animales ne pouvait en être que décuplée.

Enfin, quand l'agitation ne disparaissait pas avec le sentiment de vide et de bien-être qu'accompagnait généralement l'effort physique, elle revoyait ses sorts au moins mentalement ou bien détournait son esprit des combats à venir en se questionnant sur ce qui était arrivé à Medhiv (officiellement tué par la Horde) pour que cela mette mal-à-l'aise un mage du Kirin Tor…

Elle inspira. Non, pas maintenant. Cela faisait déjà des heures qu'elle s'entraînait, une autre qu'elle se questionnait, elle en était au stade où il fallait faire un travail de fond.

 _Méditer, méditer…_

Elle expira profondément. Un brise l'encouragea d'une caresse trop localisée pour ne pas être une intention volontaire de son élément de prédilection

Puis elle sentit la présence d'un homme. _Sa_ présence.

– Alors, on cultive la fainéantise en plus des plantes chez les druides ?

Aussi lointain que pouvait l'être le souvenir de cette voix, elle n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier comme étant celle de son père.

– Je ne crois pas que passer des semaines à guérir des nains et des hommes des sévices de la guerre soit ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la fainéantise. Ou encore de s'entraîner durant des jours.

Grognement. Pas convaincu.

– Josuah, viens ici !

Aaron Midoes avait vraisemblablement toujours l'habitude d'aboyer des ordres. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années arriva à son appel mais le cœur avait déjà fait un bond dans la poitrine de la jeune fille au nom qu'elle avait entendu.

C'était son frère.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour voir les autres, maintenant qu'elle était aveugle. Prudence avait cependant garder cette habitude quand quelque chose l'intéressait, ou l'interpellait. Quand son père vit ses yeux, ce fut l'explosion :

– C'est quoi ça encore ?

Il renâcla comme un taureau furieux, sifflant entre ses dents pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention car s'il était bon de cracher un peu sur de la magie au beau milieu de guerriers, le handicap était un sujet nettement plus sensible. Il se mit remarquablement près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse entendre ses mots lâchés dans un souffle de colère à peine audible :

– Tu as perdu la vue ? C'est quoi cette « formation que te promet la destinée », cette « voie de la vie » qui t'enlève la vue ?! C'est quoi ces balivernes si c'est pour finir estropiée ?

– Je vous signale, père, qu'un guerrier peut finir plus estropié que moi !

– Un guerrier ne peut pas toujours se soigner, lui.

– Un druide non plus et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans des détails substantiels avec vous.

– Peu importe ! Je n'y entends rien à ces choses et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que cette personne, cette « archidruidesse » à qui on t'a « confiée » sans ma permission n'est pas capable de te garder indemne.

C'était facile de cracher sur quelqu'un d'absent.

C'était facile de reprocher les mauvaises décisions d'une personne quand on n'avait pas eu besoin de les faire soi-même.

Hymniss avait été celle qui l'avait éduquée, formée, protégée tout le temps où elle avait été à ses côtés. Et s'il était vrai qu'il y avait eu un incident… il faisait maintenant partie de sa vie et Prudence ne souhaitait pas qu'on les minimise elle et ces efforts sous prétexte qu'elle était « estropiée ».

C'était lui, c'était cet homme qui représentait ses angoisses ? Franchement, depuis son enfance, elle avait tellement vu pire et cet homme ne lui avait tellement rien apporté dans sa vie que son avis ne comptait plus, à ses yeux.

Sang filial ou non.

– Fais-toi petite, quand tout ça sera fini, tu repartiras avec nous.

– Non.

Les nains employaient le « merci » de façon toujours franche. Elle avait appris qu'au contact des humains, cette forme de politesse permettait parfois juste d'adoucir certaines réponses trop catégorique en un « non merci ».

Son « non » était catégorique. Et il devait le comprendre.

Il l'exaspérait. Elle allait se retrouver au milieu de blessés, de la guerre. Gilnéas s'y mouillait avec autant de volonté que lorsqu'on trempe son pied dans un lac glacé alors qu'on est déjà frigorifié. Si « se battre », il n'y avait que ça de vrai pour son père, elle ne repartirait pas tranquillement à Gilnéas.

Son « non », l'avait déstabilisé, elle le voyait au tressaillement de son être qu'elle ressentait son essence jusque dans la terre. Josuah, derrière lui, semblait frappé de stupeur en voyant sa rébellion contre l'autorité paternel. Elle n'eut qu'une envie… montrer qu'elle avait appris à se battre et décocher un bon coup de son bâton ou un bon sort lunaire. Histoire qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'était plus seulement une druidesse de la moisson.

Tabasser un vieillard ou son écuyer – un gamin – n'arrangerait cependant pas les choses et n'était pas bien vu, en général. Oui, elle avait aussi envie de frapper son jeune frère : le voir ainsi traité, voir ce qui lui aurait été réservée, à elle, si elle était devenue guerrière, voir finalement cette chair et ce sang similaire au sien… et avoir l'impression de l'avoir abandonné à cette servitude. Oui, ça, ce fut le coup dur.

– Je me battrai à ma manière, père, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Le jour où vous serez prêt à entendre par où je suis passée pour en arriver là, voir ce que je peux accomplir, quand vous serez prêt à me dire que je ne suis peut-être pas la fille que vous souhaitiez mais au moins une fille dont vous pouvez être fier… alors nous prendrons le temps de discuter. Pour cela, il faudra que vous cessiez de donner des ordres et vouloir diriger ma vie. Et ce serait bien que vous en fassiez de même avec Josuah, qu'il puisse choisir sa propre voie.

Elle avait parlé dans le feu de l'action, sans réfléchir. Une voix hésitante cependant, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue jusque là, mais sincère, se fit entendre après les quelques secondes qu'avait suscité son insurrection

– Je sais que vous êtes ma sœur et on m'a parlé de vous. Je crois que vous parlez en pensant à mon bien mais… vous ne connaissez rien de moi et de mes ambitions. Ce que je vis, c'est ce que je souhaite aussi..

Ces quelques mots furent marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle l'avait « regardé ». Elle ne le voyait pas réellement bien sûr, mais sous une essence qu'elle aurait qualifié jusque-là de « calme », elle sentit alors une forte volonté et remarqua donc… qu'elle manquait encore d'entraînement pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

Il avait, comme elle, pris sa décision. C'est tout, elle avait commis une erreur.

– Très bien. Ma voie est également tracée et vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Nous allons sans doute participer à la même guerre et j'aimerais que nous le fassions en étant en bons termes.

– Oublie ça.

C'était son père. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour montrer qu'elle l'écoutait, mais ses yeux ne pouvait pas le regarder.

– Tu voulais que je te dise que je suis fier de toi ? Je ne le serai que le jour où tu accompliras réellement quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne t'enlève pas une partie de toi-même en passant. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin de dire que tu es ma fille parce que, sans cet élément crucial, tu ne peux pas l'être.

Cette remarque l'estomaqua quelque peu, puis elle sentit un sourire cynique couler sur ses lèvres. Incontrôlable.

– Si je comprends bien... le jour où je m'illustrerai, vous aurez les lauriers en même temps que je redeviendrai votre fille. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que s'intéresser aux autres avant d'en voir un quelconque profit ne semble pas être dans les mœurs de Gilnéas.

Elle se contenta de ça avant de tourner les talons et les planter là. Elle était beaucoup trop furieuse pour continuer un échange purement verbal ou se laisser aller à de la méditation.

Son agitation était pire encore qu'auparavant.

– Eh bien, quelle démonstration !

Elle avait senti venir Khadgar avant qu'il ne parle, elle fut néanmoins surprise qu'il l'aborde.

– Conflit familial ?

Son ton léger était encore plus déroutant que son approche.

– Vous avez entendu ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'on ait poussé des éclats de voix.

Et son père avait essayé de contenir ses remarques acerbes à voix basse.

– Oh, les chuchotements ne sont pas vraiment un obstacle pour des oreilles de mage.

Non… effectivement. Elle fit une effort pour prendre un ton aussi léger que le sien, ce qu'elle réussit à faire en partie, sans pour autant réussir à totalement cacher son humeur :

– Et pourrais-je savoir si espionner les conversations privées est un passe-temps à ce point répandu chez les mages ?

Il sembla brièvement gêné.

– J'avais un mot à vous passer. Normalement on envoie un messager, mais c'est assez simple de trouver une personne usant d'une certaine forme de magie pour quelqu'un comme moi et… vous bougez beaucoup pour un simple messager. Quand je vous ai vue accostée par un vétéran, j'ai jugé bon de me renseigner de la teneur de votre conflit avant de… voler à votre secours.

– Comme à une demoiselle en détresse ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter, entre la plaisanterie et le reproche.

Il eut un petit rire.

– Manifestement, vous n'en aviez pas besoin, mais je vous présente mes excuses. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas une conversation que j'aurais dû entendre.

Elle soupira et secoua finalement la tête. Sa fureur redescendait progressivement.

– Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Je sais que je paraîs plus fragile que je ne le suis.

– Ne m'en parlez pas, fit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette remarque semblait sous-entendre qu'il se trouvait également d'apparence plus faible qu'il ne l'était réellement. Bon, il était vrai que les mages étaient moins musclés que les guerriers, mais on apprenait très vite à les craindre. Elle ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'il insinuait de la sorte.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien… ah… mais…

Il marqua une pause et s'arrêta même net, incrédule. Il reprit avec une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix :

– Vous me donnez quel âge ?

La question la prit totalement au dépourvu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il la posait, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Que devait-elle répondre ? Elle fut d'un coup gênée, se contentant d'une réponse approximative :

– A peu près le même que le mien, je suppose… un peu plus ?

– Je vois.

Il reprit son chemin sans rien dire. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, comme si ce bref échange avait complètement redéfini la réalité. Qu'avait-elle dit de si choquant ? Ce fut au tour de Prudence d'être de plus en plus incrédule et de lui emboîter le pas par réflexe, suivant l'aura flamboyante du mage. Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait de ne pas le pousser à s'expliquer tout de suite.

Ils firent un bon bout de chemin sans rien dire, elle sentait qu'ils prenaient la direction de la tente de commandement. Finalement, quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la tente, il lui révéla l'étrange vérité.

– Je suis désolé… je vis à ce point emprisonné dans ce corps que j'ai pris pour acquis que j'apparaissais ainsi devant tout le monde. C'est… inattendu et… incroyablement réconfortant de rencontrer une personne qui me voit sous mon véritable âge.

Elle ne le coupa pas, même si son discours commençait à éveiller pas mal de questions, et à répondre à d'autres.

– J'ai été victime d'un sortilège qui a vieilli prématurément mon apparence physique, à la mort de Medhiv.

Même si Prudence releva qu'il était donc là au moment de la mort du Gardien, elle fut davantage intéressée pour l'heure à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

– C'est bizarre. Si vos capacités physiques sont aussi altérées… je le verrais aussi. En tant que soigneuse, je « vois » ça. Ou bien...

Et les mots fatidiques lui revinrent :

« Puisses-tu voir maintenant la réalité des choses et ne plus agir en aveugle. »

Ce fut à son tour d'observer un temps de réflexion, et à lui de le respecter. Finalement, comme il s'était confié, elle le fit à son tour. Elle lui parla brièvement de la terrasse du Façonneur, du tribut qu'elle y avait laissé et de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour « voir et ne plus agir en aveugle », pour reprendre les mots de la statue vivante.

– Fascinant.

Il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche depuis qu'elle avait fini son récit.

– Vraiment fascinant.

– Oui, je crois qu'on a compris.

– Non mais vraiment c'est…

– Fascinant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

Un vrai gamin.

– Peut-être que cela veut dire que ce « don »… ou cette « malédiction »… hésita-t-il.

– Disons « accident »…

– Soit. Peut-être que cet accident vous permet de ne plus être dupé par certains sorts… ou effet de sorts. C'est probable… en tout cas c'est _fascinant_.

– Bon, votre message que vous deviez m'apporter, est-il aussi fascinant ? Je ne l'ai toujours pas eu.

– Ah, euh… Fascinant ? Je ne pense pas. Important, oui.

Ah ? Elle ne releva pas qu'il faisait un piètre messager, sur ce coup. Il semblait d'accord avec elle au ton qu'il employait.

– On va avoir besoin de vous comme éclaireur. De vous et de votre maîtresse. Votre transformation en oiseau serait particulièrement appréciée, même si le vôtre est un peu plus voyant avec ses pierres. Lothar va vous dire où vous rendre. Vous étiez loin du port alors vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant, mais des elfes de Quel'Talas sont venus nous rejoindre et sont déjà partis dans les bois pour les surveiller, un peu d'aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus.


End file.
